Sonic Tales: A Quest for the Best
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Blaze sends Sonic to embark in an epic adventure to help a far away kingdom in her dimension, who are in need of a hero. A kingdom that's cursed with an evil ancient beast causing terror and turmoil to a king and his people. The twentieth entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

In Blaze's dimension there are many kingdoms besides her own, some kingdom big and some small spread throughout North, South, West, and East of the world. Blaze's kingdom is the highest in power since she is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds and Jewel Scepter. The lavender cat is also the protector of her dimension, guarding any threat that comes to her world much like her blue hedgehog friend Sonic, protecting his world.

In a far way land in the Sol dimension is a kingdom far from Blaze's kingdom. The kingdom of Adwaor ruled by it's wise ruler named King Ordger and his beloved wife Queen Silas. King Ordger is anthropomorphic polar bear, who wears silver plated armor around his body and holds a mighty grand sword that he carries with him at all times. He also wears a king hat and has a gray beard for he looked quite old even though he's around his 40's.

His wife; Queen Silas was also a anthropomorphic polar bear and wears a beautiful long dress made by the finest and rarest silk the world has to offer. She is well respected and loved by everyone for she was caring for beggars and friendly to visitors that come to their kingdom. Even around begin around the age of 40 like her husband, she had the look of a goddess that any women will kill for.

What also stands out the most from Queen Silas that everyone in the kingdom agrees with was the diamond necklace that she always wears on her neck. The necklace is made by the the finest diamonds and gems that beam brightly when the sun's light hits it. Just one look of the necklace with leave you with a permanent image of it for the rest of your life.

At the moment, King Ordger alongside with his wife were having festive feast in a new mead hall that that he made with his soldiers after successfully defending their kingdom from an invasion from their enemies that were a pack of viking walruses, wanting to take over the land for their own greedy needs.

A mead hall, for those of you that don't know is a center of community, a place of feasting with ample brew beverages. A mead hall filled with food, drinks and the king's chefs bring the food to the many tables that is in the mead hall. That's what happening at the moment in the mead hall with a bond fire in the middle. A place to unwind and let your trouble go for a while if you had any.

The mead hall itself was build with wood and metal and decorations hang around it. The great mead hall took about 30 of the king's men to build for it only took a week or two to get the job done. The great hall was built in a area in the kingdom that hasn't been used since King Ordger's ancestor's ruling. The men are there with their king to drink mead, drink wine, and listens to the songs of the bards.

"What a joyful feast this has been going. Right Silas?" King Ordger asked his beloved wife. "Yes, indeed it is. All thanks to you from defending the kingdom from the invasion. I happy to see everyone enjoying themselves." Said Silas, as she kissed her husband both watching their people laugh, dance, and sing at this feast in the mead hall.

King Ordger and his men have been using the mead hall for several months since their victory over the walruses. During those several months, the kingdom of Adwaor enjoyed peace and prosperity from any threat that has come to them. King Ordger stood up from his seat and raised his glass of red wine in front of everyone.

The male polar bear began to tap his glass wine with a spoon, trying to get everybody's attention, "Here Here!" King Ordger shouted. Everyone became silent and looked at their ruler. "I wanna make a toast for everyone. For keeping this kingdom safe and sound! Without all of you I would be a powerless king and we wouldn't have the kingdom we have now! So cheers to each and everyone of you!" The male polar bear said proudly.

"Cheer!" The king's people shouted at the same time as they drink their glasses of red wine with their king. The bards began to sing a new song that they written about their king. The song the bard sang was about all of the king's accomplishments and the king's ancestors that rule before him.

For that night everyone celebrated until they can no longer stand on their feet and fell asleep in the mead hall, all passed out on the floors or tables. While the king and queen went to their castle room where they slept peacefully in their bed and some of people of the kingdom went home safely and slept in their beds.

What they didn't know that night was an evil creature so terrorizing was coming that would make the hairs on your arm go up in fright from seeing it. For such a creature has been awakened from it's slumber in the swampy part of the lowlands.

The creature has been listening to the songs that the bards sang, causing it to go into anger. The beast slowly arose under the swampy water and let out a frighten loud roar causing the crows that were on the branches of the dead trees on the forest, where the swampy lake was at to fly away.

The beast then shook off the muddy water by making his body burst out in flames, revealing to wield the power of fire and lava as it's body began to glow so bright, so bright that it can be mistaken for the sun rising. In one of his demonic claws, he wields a massive flaming sword, that can cause great damage due to his strength and size. The creature then began to make his way out of the swampy forest at a slow pace, making the ground underneath him rattle viciously and leaving large flaming footprints.

This large and smelly creature is named, Grima the Soul Burner, who has been in deep slumber more than 4000 years. Grima is the one of the few last monster that wreck havoc on the Sol dimension in ancient times, who many people to this day thought he was a myth or a scary story to frighten their children when they misbehave.

Grima has the lower body of a large bull, the legs and feet of a lizard or dragon, the upper body of a human, and a feline-like face, topped with vicious horns, and he towers above a single-story house.

His body is black, like cooled lava, with large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from his humanoid shoulders and more flames cascading off his tail. Grima was approaching the mead hall, where he could hear the sound of snoring coming from the unprotected mead hall.

There, Grima saw the king's men who stayed at the great hall were asleep at the moment, though luckily the king and his wife weren't there for they were sleeping back at their castle safely. Grima formed a sinister smile appearing on his feline like face feeling excited, for tonight was not a night to be sleeping with this beast lurking in the world.

What a terrible night to have a curse.

Weeks later at Blaze's castle

Blaze the Cat, a fourteen year old lavender cat princess and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds was in her private headquarters of the castle. Not many people get to see Blaze's private headquarters, with the exception of her personal guard Gardon and his twin brother Gordon, who is the commander of Blaze's royal guard. Another exception was her good friend, Sonic the Hedgehog and some his friends that she knows.

Blaze was sitting her desk thinking really hard as she looked at the map of her world, filled with marks and writing on it that she did herself. Blaze then pounded on her desk from the frustration she was getting from the map. "Darn it, I'm so close!" Blaze shouted. "What is that mad scientist planning to do!" Blaze shouted to herself.

Recently Blaze's arch enemy, Eggman Nega has not been doing anything for the last couple of months. For her kingdom, it was good that Eggman Nega hasn't been attacking or trying to steal the Sol Emeralds, but Blaze knew something was up. She knows Eggman Nega won't never give up stealing the Sol Emeralds in a lifetime.

Blaze then looked back at the markings on the world map. The markings represent the places that Eggman Nega has been to for mysterious reasons. One of the marked places is the place where she and Sonic encountered Mighty and Ray, who saved them from one of Eggman Nega's attack. "What did Nega find in that snowy village that was so important to him." Blaze said, to herself looking carefully at the map.

Blaze has been trying to predict Eggman Nega's next move and where on the planet he might go. Blaze got up from her seat and began to walk around her headquarters and began to think deeply about Eggman Nega's next move. Blaze's has been doing these for weeks now that it felt like years being in her headquarters for so long.

Blaze then stood near the world map and put a hand on her chin looking at the world map more carefully. "What are you planning Nega? Just so you know I ain't giving up and I will figure out what you been doing." Blaze said, giving the map a cold stare.

Blaze then sat back down to the chair of her desk to think some more. On her desk was a nice cold drink with ice cubes in it. Blaze was so focus on the map that when she tried to reach for her cold drink, she missed it causing a mess on the map.

"Oh no!" Blaze panic, quickly grabbing her drink, but unfortunately some of the ice cubes spread on the map. Just before the lavender cat could grab one of the ice cube, she notice something that sparked her interest. The ice cubes on the map landed in various parts on the map, that had something in common. "Ice." Blaze slowly said, even if it might seem a bit ridiculous, but it was better than having nothing.

She realize something that the places that Eggman Nega has visited to involve ice, it made the lavender cat jump to her and began to think. "Ice? Nega is planning to do something with ice, but why?" Blaze said, as she tried marking the next place Eggman Nega might go. "There that's it!" Blaze said, marking a huge circle on the map.

"There, Eggman Nega is planning to go there next." Blaze said, looking at the marked location. "It's the only place with ice that he hasn't been too yet." Blaze then took out a notebook and began to write her plans to stop Eggman Nega. "I got you now Nega, whatever you are planning. I will stop it." said Blaze, still writing her notes.

As Blaze kept on writing, there was a knock on the door of the room of the headquarters, catching the lavender's cat attention. "Yes? Come right in!" Blaze shouted at the door. Then came Blaze's personal guard Gardon, who had a scroll in his hand and face that looked urgent. "Blaze you received an emergency message." Gardon said, coming in the room.

Blaze looked at her personal guard a with questioned look, "From who?" Blaze asked. "From King Ordger from the Kingdom of Adwaor. He sent you this scroll." Gardon showing the scroll to his princess. "Let me have a look at the scroll." Blaze said, as Gardon handed over the scroll to her. Before Blaze open up the scroll, there was an gold emblem of King Ordger that was tying the scroll together.

"Indeed this is King Ordger's emblem I recognize. It's been awhile since I last heard of him when I visited his kingdom long ago." Blaze said, taking off the emblem on the scroll. "What does that polar bear want. It's not too often that he sends me a message. It must be really important." Blaze said, as she began to read the message.

 _Dear Princess Blaze,_

 _It's very urgent that you received this message as quick as possible. What I'm about to tell may seem unbelievable, so unbelievable that I wouldn't fall for such nonsense myself if it were the other way around. Grima the Soul Burner has come back after being waken from his long slumber. I'm sure you know the tale of Grima the Soul Burner that's been pass down to your royal family. How your great ancestor Princess Igni fought against Grima back when the world was still young._

 _One dreaded night, he came into my mead hall, where he slaughter 30 of my men that night while they were asleep. During the past weeks, me and my men have tried everything to get rid of the beast. We tried using our best weapons and wore the best armor that we have, but so far we haven't even laid a scratch on him and he's been coming to the mead hall for the last few weeks during the night._

 _We asked for help from other warriors around the world but they end up as victims of Grima. Me and my kingdom will be grateful ever more if you can assist us to get rid of the beast with the power of the Sol Emeralds or any alternative way if you wish. Please come as soon as possible, I don't know how much time my kingdom has until it falls apart from Grima's wrath._

 _From, the ruler of_ Adwaor

 _King Ordger_

Blaze was stunned after reading the letter, stun that the Grima the Soul Burner has come back. Just like what the letter said, she knows the terrible tale that was Grima the Soul Burner that her great ancestor Princess Igni fought.

From what she has been told in that tale was that Princess Igni fought greatly against Grima with a partner that helped her, but at the end of the tale it was told Grima run away from Princess Igni and died off on his own and faded from history until today.

"Blaze are you okay?" Her personal guard Gardon asked, worry about his princess. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just at a lost of word after reading the message." Blaze said, as she sat back down to her chair. "What was the message about that got you worked up? If you don't mind me asking." Gardon asked. "Grima the Soul Burner has come back and he's causing trouble to King Ordger and his kingdom." Blaze answered, causing Gardon to swallow his saliva in fear hearing the name.

"I heard the tales of Grima the Soul Burner from my mother when I was a little koala bear. I thought is it was just a scary story to scare little kids when they behave badly." Gardon said. "No the tales of Grima are very well true." Blaze said, looking at Gardon who looked really scared. "Is King Ordger asking for your help to beat Grima?" Gardon asked, shaking off his fear. "Yes, he needs my aid to help and fast." Blaze said.

"So are you gonna help King Ordger defeat Grima." Gardon asked, curious. "Yes and no." Blaze said, confusing her personal guard. "What do you mean yes and no?" Gardon titled his head at his princess remark. "I just recently figure out Eggman Nega's next move and I need to figure out what he has up his sleeves, so I can't let this opportunity slide. Its really important." Blaze said, as she got up and headed to the door.

"Then how are you going to help King Ordger defeat Grima?" Gardon said, as he watched Blaze walking to the door. "I know a certain blue hedgehog who will take the task of this journey while I figure out Eggman Nega's next move. He's gonna love hearing this, he loves adventures more than anybody I have ever known and he has the good heroic spirit to defeat Grima and save the kingdom of Adwaor." Blaze said, exiting the door of her headquarters with a smile.

Sonic's dimension

In an open grassy field, there was a sixteen year old anthropomorphic blue hedgehog laying down a picnic blanket, who has a righteous heart of gold. This blue hedgehog name is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, enjoying the ocean blue sky above him as he laid on picnic blanket. He wasn't alone however, laying right beside him is his sixteen year old manx cat girlfriend; Tiara Boobowski joining him on this sunny day.

The hedgehog and manx cat are having a picnic date on this beautiful day near a pond filled with some pond animal. Pond animals such as ducks, snapping turtles, dragonflies, and tadpoles. The two lovebirds just finish up eating and rubbed their full stomachs after consuming fresh sandwiches, apples, grapes, and fresh pineapple juice made by Tiara herself. (Of course.) The two were laying down on the blanket with their hands grip together and both having carefree faces.

Sonic looked at his girlfriend Tiara, who looked back at him with a lovely smile as Sonic's emerald eyes were looking at Tiara's crystal eyes. The two stood quiet as they kept on enjoying this wonderful day with the sun's heat hitting their face. It's been weeks since Tiara came back from her home island Misty Peak and their relationship since then has become a strong one for they can never get tired or bored of each other.

There was one problem however that was bugging Sonic for a while. It wasn't an issue that involve with his relationship with Tiara that was bothering him. Sonic felt like he hasn't been in an big adventure in a while and the same thing issue goes for his girlfriend Tiara. Sonic's arch enemy Dr. Eggman has been acting lazy as of lately for he hasn't been causing trouble in a while.

The hedgehog thinks that Eggman is planning a new big idea to defeat him and if that was the case, Sonic will be ready to take on Eggman's challenge, alongside with Tiara and his friends such as his brother Tails and his sister Honey. Sonic wasn't worry about Eggman's plan for he knows that with the help of his friends he will be unbeatable.

For now, it was a time to relax and enjoy life to it's fullest. Sonic and Tiara sat up sitting on the floor and looked the beautiful pond in front of them. "What a beautiful sight huh?" Sonic said, turning his head to Tiara. "It really is, it's too surreal to be this beautiful." Tiara responded, looking at the pond. "I wasn't talking about the pond." Sonic slyfully said, still looking at his girlfriend.

Tiara then face Sonic and caught him looking at her and got what he meant, causing her to blush a bit. "Oh stop it you." Tiara said, giving Sonic a soft punch to his arm while still have that blush on her face. Sonic laughed and so did Tiara as they watch the clouds above move with a smile. Sonic then spoke up breaking the silence.

"You know something funny happened." Sonic said. "What happen?" Tiara asked. "So the other day I reminded Honey that a exosquad game exist and she just looked at me blankly then ran home." Sonic said, causing Tiara to laugh. "Why did she do that?" Tiara laughed. "I don't know, but her face reaction was hilarious." Sonic chuckling.

"Speaking of Honey, where is she? I haven't seen her around since that whole giant bee incident with Charmy." Tiara said. "Honey said she's training her fighting skills at the moment." Sonic said. "She also told me that she wants to have that sparring match with you." Sonic said. "Oh yeah I remember that. I promise her a sparring match." Tiara said, happily. "I'll be looking forward to it." Tiara said, with a beaming smile.

"Just don't go easy on her, she doesn't like it when somebody goes easy on her or not doing their best when they are fighting her." Sonic suggest. "I'll make sure I won't. I don't plan on losing y'know." Tiara said. "What about Tails, how's he doing?" Tiara asked.

"He's been doing great. He told me that he's testing some new parts that he build on the Tornado. I wouldn't be surprise if we see him flying in the sky with the Tornado right now." Sonic said, looking around the sky for any sight of his little brother.

"I could really go on an adventure right now." Sonic said, looking at his hands. "What makes you say that?" Tiara curious. "Well it's been kinda getting boring waiting for Eggman to attack is all." Sonic said. "What do you mean waiting for Eggman to attack? You want him to hurt people?" Tiara said, a bit confused on Sonic's request.

Sonic laughed a bit at his girlfriend's remark. "I didn't mean it like that Tiara. What I mean is that usually Eggman is always causing trouble more often than he is right now that I kinda expect an attack from him almost daily." Sonic answered. "Oh, okay. I got ya." Tiara understanding.

"I just want to fill my adventurous needs is all, kinda like a car that needs gas to keep on going y'know." Sonic said. "It's been awhile since my last big adventure and I want another one so my life won't be so boring. I want something new and challenging as well just to make it more satisfy and a tale to tell to others." Sonic said, looking at the dragonflies at the pond fly around.

"I don't know Sonic, going on an adventure will make you late for dinner." Tiara joked. "But I suppose you're right Sonic, I could also use an adventure as well. Maybe one that involves going to some new places I never been to before." Tiara said, scooting closer to her boyfriend as Sonic wrap his arm on her shoulder.

"Let's just hope one comes sooner for us. In the meantime, I don't mind spending my free time with you." Sonic said happily, as his and Tiara's head were leaning on each other with Sonic's hand on top of Tiara's hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Sonic said, as he and Tiara smiled.

"Well well well you're just in luck Sonic." said a female voice behind the hedgehog and manx cat.

Both Sonic and Tiara turned around and found the lilac princess from the Sol Dimension; Blaze the Cat holding the Jewel Scepter in her hands as she looked at the two lovebirds with her usual gaze. "Blaze?!" Sonic in surprise and so was Tiara. "Woah hey Blaze, nice seeing ya again." Tiara said, giving the lavender cat a small wave. "Likewise." Blaze answered, to the manx cat.

Blaze looked down to the basket of food and spotted a apple. "Oh an apple, mind if I have it?" The purple cat asked, pointing at the apple. "Knock yourself out Blaze." Sonic said, as Blaze grabbed the apple and took a bite out of it. "Thanks." Blaze said happily. "So Blaze, what brings you here? Did you spot us walking by and wanting to say hello or something?" Sonic asked, as Tiara nodded.

The lavender cat looked at her hedgehog friend, "Actually Sonic, I didn't come here for a visit. I came looking for you." Blaze answer, before taking another bite of the apple. "For what?" Sonic tilted his head. Blaze stood silence and took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm looking for someone to take part of an adventure." Blaze said, looking at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic's hedgehog ear then perk up hearing those words come out of Blaze's mouth for he then had a cocky grin appear on his face. Both Blaze and Tiara laughed, knowing and expected that this would happen, both knowing that the grin on Sonic's face was a "yes" to the lavender cat's call for an adventure.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A little after Blaze's visit for the blue hedgehog and accepting her offer of an adventure. Both Sonic and Tiara, who wanted to go and see Blaze's dimension for herself, found themselves walking the halls of Blaze's royal castle as the lavender cat's royal guards saluted her as the trio walk pass them.

However, before heading to the lavender cat's dimension, Sonic left a note on the door of his house for Tails and Honey, explaining where he and Tiara have gone to, as well as telling them to handle any of Eggman's schemes that he's up to while he and Tiara are away.

Sonic was walking beside Tiara who brought her gold staff with her at the moment. The hedgehog and manx cat were following the lavender cat from behind as Blaze was leading the two to the room of her private headquarters, where Blaze will give Sonic the info about the journey that he'll take part. Tiara was amazed as she looked at the decor that Blaze's castle has.

"I have to say Blaze, I'm really impressed by your castle's structure." Tiara said, admiring the castle. "It's something I never seen before. I'm really impressed." Tiara said, looking around. "Thanks Tiara, but you should really thank the maids, guards, and butlers that keep the castle the way it is." Blaze said, as she spotted a few maids and butlers on the way and waved hello to them.

The two cats and hedgehog finally reached a door that had Blaze's fire emblem build on it, representing Blaze's headquarters. The purple cat open the door letting in Sonic and Tiara as they looked around the room to see that it's a bit of a mess. "Woah Blaze, have you ever heard of Spring cleaning." Sonic joked, watching his step. "Sorry that the room is a mess. I been really busy." Blaze said.

Tiara's eye caught the map of Blaze's world, seeing all the marked circles and x's on it, "Is this the map of the world?" Tiara asked, looking at the map. "Yes, as you can see. The world is a bit different than yours by its landscape." Blaze said, standing next to Tiara both, looking at the map. "What's with all the markings on it?" Tiara asked, curious. "I'll explain it in a bit." Blaze answered.

"Okay Blaze, tell me what's this adventure about." Sonic said, getting rather excited. Blaze turned and faced the hedgehog. "Right, take a seat over there." Blaze said, as she walked to her desk. Tiara sat on a chair next to Sonic as they both watch Blaze sit on her own seat of her desk.

Blaze open up drawer from her desk and pulled out a scroll and laid it on the table. "Earlier today I received a message of help." Blaze said. "Message of help?" Sonic tilted his head as Blaze nodded at the hedgehog. "A king named King Ordger, a ruler of a far away kingdom called Adwaor who needs some help with an issue." Blaze said.

"He and his kingdom are dealing with a great threat that they need my assistance." Blaze said. "What's his issue that he's dealing with?" Tiara asked. Blaze stood quiet as she looked away from the hedgehog and manx cat. "A beast." Blaze answered slowly. "A beast?" Sonic said. "Not just a regular beast, an ancient beast. A beast who many thought vanish from the world 4000 years ago." Blaze said.

"Long ago, one of my ancestors Princess Igni fought this beast face to face for she strived to protect this world from any evil." The lavender cat explained. "This beast's name is called Grima the Soul Burner. He arose to cause havoc on this world like he did 4000 years ago." Blaze said. "Right now, he's just toying with King Ordger and his kingdom as a joke." Blaze said, looking at the hedgehog with a serious look.

"An ancient beast, huh? Can't say this is my first time dealing with one." Sonic stated. "Really?" Tiara a bit surprise. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." Sonic answered to the manx cat. "So Sonic, I want you to go to the kingdom of Adwaor and help King Ordger get rid of Grima. You think that you're up for the task?" Blaze asked.

Sonic then formed a sly grin on his face and looked at both his girlfriend and the lavender cat, "Well then, looks like I have something to keep me occupied for a while." Said Sonic, in a chill tone. "But I gotta ask, why can't you go and deal with the beast yourself." Sonic asked, a bit curious on why Blaze can't go herself.

"I would Sonic trust me. Keeping peace on this planet is what I do, but unfortunately I'm also dealing with a issue myself that could put the world in trouble as well." Blaze said, getting up from her seat.

Blaze walked up to the world map and looked steadily at it. "Sonic, you remember that snow village that Eggman Nega attacked. The same place where Mighty and Ray saved us and where we found the Jewel Scepter." Blaze said, trying to remind Sonic on what happen.

The blue hedgehog began to think and remember the event that happen there. "Oh yeah I remember that place, how could forget about seeing Mighty and Ray again after all those years." Sonic happily remembered.

"Eggman Nega went to that village for a reason I yet know." Blaze said. "He's also not been trying to take the Sol Emeralds recently." Blaze said, causing Sonic to think. "Eggman Nega has been going to various parts of the world that involve ice." Blaze said, pointing at the map.

"The markings on the map are the places that Eggman Nega has been to lately and I figured out his next move. I can't send my guards for it will be too much for them to handle Nega or make them face Grima themselves." Blaze said as sat back down to her seat.

"I need to know what he's planning, so I can put a stop to it. That's why I need you to go to the Kingdom of Adwaor and help King Orgder while I go investigate Eggman Nega's plan myself before it's too late. I can't let this opportunity slide." The lavender cat said to the blue hedgehog. "Things always gotta be complicated." Sonic smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Say Blaze?" Tiara spoke up. "Yes Tiara?" Blaze responded back to the manx cat. "Who is this Eggman Nega?" Tiara asked. "Oh that's right, you don't know him." Blaze said. "You see Tiara. Like Sonic, I have my very own mad scientist to deal with in this planet called Eggman Nega and he's well….how should I put it." Blaze said, as she tried to come up with an answer.

"He's basically a copy of Eggman from our world just a recolor version. Kinda like how Shadow is a recolor of me just to please a certain group of people cause they like dark and edgy stuff." Sonic stated, finishing Blaze's answer.

"Yes, just like what Sonic said." Blaze agreeing on Sonic's statement. "Okay I got ya." Tiara understanding. "So Blaze if you are tracking down Eggman Nega, do you think I can join you tracking him down?" Tiara asked, shocking Blaze. "Why do you ask?" Blaze wonder on the manx cat's request. "I think this is a good opportunity for me to see parts of this world." Tiara said, making Sonic smile.

"Ever since you told me that you're from a different dimension from another world, I've been really curious to see your world." Tiara said, looking at the world map of Blaze's world. Blaze was bit surprise as she then form a smile on her face. "Sure, you can come along. I could use a little help." Blaze said, nodding at the manx cat.

"Awesome, now I can't wait to track down Eggman Nega." Tiara said happily. "Are sure you want this? You don't want to come along with me?" Sonic asked the manx cat. "I would love to go with you Sonic, but I haven't really talk much or hanged with Blaze since the slumber party at Honey's house. This is a good chance for us to have some "Cat time" like I did with Honey." Tiara said.

"Cat time?" Blaze said, confused. "It's a little thing me and Honey call when cats hang out together. Go ask Honey when you meet her, it was her idea." Tiara said, laughing. "Somehow I'm not surprised that Honey is responsible for making that." The purple feline said, knowing how Honey works as she laughed a bit.

"So that settles it then, I'll have a boat for you to take you to the kingdom of Adwaor tomorrow." The lavender feline said, heading towards the door with Sonic and Tiara following behind her. "In the meantime, enjoy your time here at my castle and feel free to ask me anything before tomorrow." Blaze said, offering her hospitalities to the hedgehog and manx cat.

"Thanks Blaze." Sonic nodded at the purple cat. Blaze then looked at Tiara, "If you like Tiara, I can show you around the castle and see the Sol Emeralds." Blaze offer. "Yeah that sounds great, I would love to see more of the castle." Tiara said, happily. "I'm come along too, It's been awhile since I last came here." Sonic said, as Blaze nodded. "Good, let's start the tour shall we?" Blaze said walking off.

For the rest of the remaining day and true to her word. Blaze showed Tiara the Sol Emeralds, which the manx cat laugh remembering when Blaze made her own paper made Sol Emeralds during Honey's slumber party and how much they look like bars of soap. Sonic also laughed alongside her while Blaze pouted and looked away from them, a little upset from their laughing and cursed Honey for making that joke about the Sol Emeralds.

The next stop, they went to see Blaze's royal guards training, wearing their armor suits and practicing their weapons skills in sparring matches. Tiara was impressed and compared Blaze's royal guards to her own guards back at her home island Misty Peak. Sonic then told Tiara how Honey fought easily against Blaze's royal guards when Honey first came to this dimension looking for him, made Tiara rethink on Blaze's royal guards.

The last thing they did together was have dinner together, where Blaze had her best chefs cook up the best dish of food for them. Sonic requested he wants to eat a chili dog, but unfortunately none of the chefs knew what a chili dog was and that sadden the blue hedgehog as Tiara chuckled and Blaze rolled her eyes at the hedgehog, while she and Tiara both had tuna fish casserole. (Much to their delight.)

After the three of them ate their meals, Blaze got up from her seat and wipe her lips with a napkin, "Well that was a wonderful meal." Blaze said, as she wiped her lips like the princess she is. "Yeah the food was great." Tiara complemented, rubbing her stomach. "It's still not as good as a chili dog, nothing beats the taste of a chili dog." Sonic said.

"Oh chill you big baby, I can make you a chili dog when we get back home." Tiara mocked. "Hahaha alright." Sonic said, as he and Tiara got from their seats. "I'm gonna start the preparations for your trip tomorrow Sonic and as well as my and Tiara's." Blaze said, as she handed her plates to her maids to wash. "If you two still don't feel like hitting the hay just yet, feel free to see more of the castle on your own." Blaze said to the two.

"Thanks Blaze we will and also thanks for the tour. It was a lot of fun. I can't wait to track down Eggman Nega tomorrow." Tiara said, looking at the lavender cat. "Your welcome Tiara. I must go now, those preparations aren't gonna do itself. Also ask any of the maids or butlers for anything you might need." Blaze said, waving a goodbye to the manx cat and hedgehog as they wave goodbye back.

As Sonic and Tiara finish waving goodbye, Sonic caught Tiara by surprise when he grabbed a hold of her hand. "What's up, Sonic?" Tiara wondered about the hedgehog sudden hand grabbing. "Come, there's a part of the castle I want to show you that Blaze didn't show you." Sonic said, smiling at the manx cat. "Okay then, lead the way." Tiara nodded.

It took a while to get to their destination for the castle was quite huge for it's size, but eventually Sonic took Tiara to the back of the castle, showing off the castle's beautiful garden. Tiara was stunned by the nighttime beauty that was the castle's garden for it was the size of a public park. The garden had many different types of flowers in many different colors such as red, white, blue, yellow and lavender ones.

Sonic quickly ran up to a lavender flower and picked it up and ran back to Tiara and gave it her. "For you mademoiselle." Sonic said, mocking a french accent. "Oh la la." Tiara smiled, receiving the flower and smelling it's wonderful scent. Sonic and Tiara then wrapped their arms together as they began to take a stroll through the garden that was filled with many water fountains, stone sculptures, trees that had flowers on them, and big bush walls.

All under the blue moon's light and a dark purple sky, making the castle garden have a magical feel to it, almost making the scenery a dream as the two listen to the flow of the water from the water fountain and the sound of crickets cricketing that's making the sound. With the wind blowing softly through the air, giving it that nice breeze as they walk together in the garden's beauty.

They weren't alone however, Tiara then spotted the castle's gardener, who was giving Sonic a mean look while she was watering her flowers. "Hmm...Sonic? Why is that gardener giving you that mean look?" Tiara asked. "What gardener? What are you-" Sonic paused his talk when recognize the gardener from before as she cracked her knuckles to the hedgehog, scaring him.

"Quick let's walk a bit faster! Umm….Allons-y!" Sonic said in a frightened tone, as he and Tiara speed walk quickly until the gardener was out of their sight. "Yeah you better allons-y outta here!" The gardener shouted at the hedgehog. "Phew! That was close." Sonic said in relief, as he and Tiara sat near one of the water fountain.

"What was that about? Does she hate you or something?" Tiara questioned. ""Long story short, when Tails' dimension transporter went haywire, it send me crashing here in Blaze's castle garden, where I destroyed the castle gardener's batch of flowers on impact. Let's just say she gave me respond that I will never forget." Sonic said, rubbing his cheek where he got slapped.

"Hahaha she must really love her flowers." Tiara chuckled, splashing the water from the water fountain, soaking her white gloves a bit. "Tell me about it hahaha." Sonic laughed as Tiara scooted closer to the hedgehog and laid her head on his shoulders. They both took a deep breath as they breathe in the garden's scent, relaxing under the moon's light.

"Sonic, do you think you can beat this Grima creature that Blaze explained. Grima sounds tough to beat if he calls himself, Grima the Soul Burner." Tiara said, with a hint of concern. "Well I'll just have to wait and see for myself. Sounds exciting." Sonic said, getting pumped. "Beside this ain't the first time a delt with an ancient creature before." Sonic said.

"What kinda ancient creatures have you faced? I'm curious?" Tiara said, looking at Sonic. "Well the first ancient creature I fought was a mutated chao from ancient echidna time named Chaos, who was made out of water. Eggman released Chaos, so he can take control of him to take over the world but backfired." Sonic putting his hand on his chin. "You fought a creature made out of water? How is that possible?" Tiara fasnacted. "I don't know, but I did it." Sonic smiled.

"Another ancient creature I fought is sleeping in the center of our world right now, but won't wake up until a million years from now." Sonic said, looking at Tiara's eyes. "Really?" Tiara a little shocked. "Yeah his name is Dark Gaia and just like Chaos, Eggman tried to take control of Dark Gaia's power but backfired again." Sonic laughed as well as Tiara. "Wow, Eggman can't get a break can he?" Tiara mocked the mad scientist.

"I didn't just fought, ancient beings that Eggman wanted to control. I fought an evil genie named Erazor Djinn, who at the time was forcing me to collect the seven world rings in the Arabian Nights storybook because if I didn't, my life would be taken away." Sonic said. "Storybook?" Tiara confused. "Yeah it might sound crazy, but you see I kinda got into a book literally and physically. Two times." Sonic laughed.

"Wow, Sonic you must been on some great adventures. They sound both fun and dangerous at the same time. I wish was there to join you." Tiara said. "Tiara, with you in my life. I know that my adventures are gonna be even more awesome than before." Sonic said, getting up to his feet with Tiara to blush a bit from his words.

Sonic offer his hand to the manx cat to get up to her feet as the two locked eyes, "You really think you can handle Grima? Not even scared one bit?" Tiara mocked, with a sly smile. "Who knows really? The best part of an adventure is not knowing what's gonna happen. Beside I'm not scared of Grima, but I am scared of the gardener who slapped my face." Sonic mocking himself, making his girlfriend laugh.

"If it makes you feel better Tiara, I'll make you a promise." Sonic said. "And that is?" Tiara chuckled a bit at her boyfriend's happy mood. "I promise to take ya on the biggest date, when we get back to our home world after our adventure here in Blaze's world." Sonic said, rubbing his nose. "Really? You promise?" Tiara smiled. "Yeah just for us." Sonic giving a wink and thumbs up. "Deal." Tiara accepting the promise made to her.

Sonic had his hand over Tiara's as they two looked at each other loveling, until somebody interrupted their staring. "Excuse me, but are you two done yet?" Said a male voice. Sonic and Tiara turned to see a male and female royal guard holding each other's hand as they stare at them with mean looks. Sonic and Tiara saw that these two royal guards were also in a relationship like them.

"Could you two lovebirds hurry up. That's our spot you're standing at." The female guard said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Yeah that's where me and my girlfriend talk about our life and junk together." The male guard said.

Sonic and Tiara were speechless as they both blankly stared at each other and back at the two royal guards. "Umm….sure go right ahead." Tiara said, as she grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Yeah we're just about done anyways." Sonic said, as they walked from the royal guards, who went and sat on the same spots that Sonic and Tiara were at near the water fountains. "Well that was awkward." Sonic said, as he didn't know other couples use the garden as well.

"Talk about mood killers." Tiara shot. "It is getting late, I better rest up for my trip tomorrow. The same goes for you with your trip with Blaze." Sonic said, looking at the moon in the sky.

"I guess I am pretty tired. I want to be in my best when me and Blaze track down Eggman Nega. By the way, any tips about Eggman Nega that I should know." Tiara asked the hedgehog. Sonic began to think.

"Not much, all I would say is that he won't hesitate not giving a second chance and will do anything to beat his enemies, even if it might cost his own life. Other than, he's pretty much the same as our Eggman. Clumsy and let's his pride get the better of him." Sonic said.

"With the two of you working together and solving the problem. You'll be an unstoppable duo for sure. Eggman Nega won't stand a ghost of a chance." Sonic nodded. "Yeah, me and Blaze will show him the power of two princesses working together." Tiara said, proudly.

The hedgehog and manx cat were then the hallway where their guest bedrooms were at. "Alright, here's my room." Sonic said looking at the door to the room where he'll be sleeping. "And here's my room." Tiara said, looking at her room door.

Before Tiara went in her room, she walked up to the boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for showing me the garden. Sweet dreams you blue lug." Tiara mocked the hedgehog. "Only if those dreams involve you." Sonic mocked back, causing Tiara to give Sonic a playful punch on the arm for the cheesy liner. Sonic laughed as they both enter their rooms and had a good night sleep.

Morning came the next day right on schedule, Sonic, Tiara, and Blaze were walking to the docks where the ship Sonic is taking was at. "You all set Sonic?" Blaze asked, looking at the hedgehog. "You know it. I can't wait for this trip." Sonic smiled.

"The trip to Adwaor will take you about a week to get there. I wish there was a faster way, but by boat is the only solution to get there." Blaze said. "Luckily for me, I got over my fear riding aboard on ships and other water vehicles, during the whole Captain Whiskers issue when I first came to this dimension." Sonic said, proudly.

"But you still can't swim though." Tiara said, knowing her boyfriend's weakness. Sonic put his head down as Tiara killed his good mood a bit. "*Sigh*Yeah...I know." Sonic said, sadly as Tiara and Blaze laughed. "Blaze are we set for our trip to track down Eggman Nega?" Tiara asked the lavender princess. "Yes, we're set to go. Let see Sonic head off before we go. That and because I have a few things to give him." Blaze responded.

"So where is the ship Blaze? I don't see it anywhere." Sonic said, looking around the docks for the ship. "There it is Sonic, it's coming right now." Blaze smiled, pointing at the sea. Sonic at the blue sea and saw something coming from the distance, making him a little surprise from the boat he saw. "Is that…...the Ocean Tornado?" Sonic said, making sure his vision was good.

The Ocean Tornado was the same boat Tails build during the time when him and Sonic transported to Blaze's dimension for the first time. Sonic smiled as the memories he got from looking at the blue boat were about him, Blaze, Tails, and Marine going after Captain Whiskers and his men together through the sea.

"It's the Ocean Tornado!" Sonic repeated happily, as the Ocean Tornado parked near the docks. "It's good to see the Ocean Tornado again, but who's driving it? I thought Tails was the only that could drive it and he isn't here." Sonic said, scratching his head. "Up here mate!" said a female australian voice.

Sonic looked up the boat to find seven year old Marine the Raccoon waving at him. "Hey Sonic!" Marine shouted. "Marine? What is she doing here?" Sonic asked, as Blaze walked up to him. "Unfortunately Marine wouldn't let us use the Ocean Tornado, if she didn't come along." Blaze said, a little annoyed. Marine quickly got off from the boat and run between the hedgehog and purple cat.

"Eeyup if anyone is gonna use my Ocean Tornado, (Well technically it's Tails' since he build it.) they have to bring me along." Marine stated. "Promise me you'll take care of Marine while sailing." Blaze asked. "Don't worry I'll look after her." Sonic said, knowing how sometimes Marine could be reckless. "You don't have to look after me, Sonic. I'm your captain remember, plus I been practicing my boat skills." The raccoon said, causing Blaze and Sonic to roll their eyes.

Marine's eyes then spotted Tiara and got curious looking at her, "Say who is that cat, I never seen her before." Marine wonder. Sonic spoke up, "Marine, that's my girlfriend Tiara. Tiara this is Marine." Sonic introducing the two to each other. "Hi, I'm Tiara Boobowski." Tiara waved hello. "What!? Girlfriend!?" Marine shouted in surprise. "You have a girlfriend and you never told me this before!" Marine shouted angrily at the hedgehog.

"I forgot to tell you, beside why does it matter that I didn't told you?" Sonic asked, "Because it's very important for a captain to know that one of his or her crew member is in a relationship." Marine shot back, as she turned and faced Tiara. "Sorry about my angry shout mate, I'm Marine the Raccoon." Marine said, extending her hand to the manx cat. "Please to meet ya Marine." Tiara said, as the two shook hands.

"Now then mates, I'm gonna go start the trip. See ya on board Sonic and nice meeting you Tiara!" Marine said, as ran back up the boat. Tiara chuckled, seeing the raccoon. "She seems to be energetic." Tiara said. "Tell us about it." Sonic and Blaze sarcastically said at the same time. "Oh I just remember something Sonic. I have a few things to give ya before you leave on your trip." Blaze said. "What is it?" Sonic asked.

Blaze then took out a scroll from her hammerspace, "Here, you'll need this with you." Blaze said, giving Sonic the scroll. "What's this for?" Sonic looking at the scroll in his hand. "That scroll contains my royal decree and my signature. Show this to any of King Ordger's soldiers if you come across them, letting them know I sent you there personally, so there won't be any trouble with them." Blaze said, as Sonic nodded understanding what to do.

"One more thing." Blaze said, as she snapped her fingers causing her royal soldiers to aboard along the ship with the protective armor and lethal weapons with them. "I'm lending you fourteen of my best royal soldiers. They are for you to command if you need the help to defeat Grima." Blaze said, looking at her royal soldiers who saluted her. Sonic looked at the royal soldiers to see that some of them looked much more tougher than the royal guards he usually sees around the castle grounds.

One of the royal soldiers walked to the blue hedgehog, "Sir Sonic, we are in your command for this trip. Sir!" The royal soldier said, giving Sonic a salute. "Oh boy, here we go again with the sir talk again. I had enough of that in the realm of King Arthur." Sonic annoyed, disliking the name Sir Sonic. "Listen everyone just call me Sonic. Not Sir Sonic, got it!" Sonic requested, as the royal soldiers saluted him in a sign of yes. "Yes Sir!" The royal soldiers said at the same time.

"D'oh!" Sonic cursed, as he was shaking his fist in the air. "Yeah it takes a while for them to say the way you want to be called." Blaze said, remembering times she's been called "Your Highness" by her royal soldiers.

"Anyways, Marine and the rest of the Coconut Crew filled the ship with food and water that should be enough for your trip to the kingdom and back here. Other than that, you're all set to go. I wish you luck Sonic." Blaze stated.

"Thanks Blaze, I'll make sure I'll come back with Grima defeated and the kingdom saved." Sonic said, as Blaze nodded and walked away from the hedgehog, who was getting ready for his trip. Sonic had one thing left to do before leaving and it involves with his girlfriend Tiara Boobowski, who was staring at him, getting ready to leave.

The two walked up to each other, as the two didn't know what say to the other, for this is gonna be the second time where they will be apart from each other. Ever since Tiara came back into Sonic's life, the two have been spending most their time with each other, so they both feel a bit sad inside that won't be around together for a while.

"Look at you, getting ready to leave and what not." Tiara mocked, trying to crack a smile underneath her sadness. Sonic smiled, for this one of the many reasons he like Tiara, always trying to keep things positive.

"Yeah. My adventure is calling my name." Sonic looking at the Ocean Tornado and then back at Tiara. "Yeah, so is my." Tiara said, looking at Blaze, who was waiting for the manx cat to finish her goodbye to the blue hedgehog. Sonic then grabbed hold of Tiara's hands with his own, as the two stared at each other for a moment, for Sonic loved looking at Tiara's crystal blue eyes.

The two stared and smiled, not wanting to this moment to end, until Tiara spoke up. "Sonic, promise me that you would come back…..for me please?" Tiara asked, giving Sonic worried eyes. Sonic was a little surprised at the question, but smiled as he began to lean closer to Tiara's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Tiara was shocked by this, for this was the first time Sonic has given her a kiss on the cheek, especially since she's the one that usually gives him a kiss on the cheek. This is also Sonic's first time giving a kiss on the cheek on anybody and he was enjoying.

The manx cat's face was madly red and her heart was racing madly, feeling Sonic's lips on her cheek. When Sonic was done, he pressed his forehead against a blushing Tiara, as their nose touched and their eyes inches close.

"I promise." Sonic softly said, as he slowly left go of Tiara's hands and began to make his way towards the boat. The moment Sonic let go of her hands, Tiara felt her heart sink a bit as she watch her boyfriend head off into the boat.

The moment Sonic aboard the ship, Marine turned on the Ocean Tornado's horns as the boat slowly started to depart from the docks. Sonic quickly ran to the back of the boat and waved goodbye to Tiara and Blaze, who were at the edge of the dock, giving their wave goodbye as well. "Come Tiara, we have to go." Blaze said, as then notice a small frown from Tiara, who kept on looking at the Ocean Tornado sailing off.

"Don't worry Tiara, Sonic will come back. If anybody could beat Grima, it's him." Blaze said, comforting Tiara as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know he will. He made a promise to me." Tiara said, as she formed a smile her face, as she placed her hand on the cheek Sonic kissed. Tiara also placed her other hand on her beating heart, as she watch the boat slowly disappear into the distance.

"Sonic, you don't know what you mean to me." Tiara said in her head. She took a deep breath, made a smile and faced Blaze. "Well then, what are we waiting for? It's time to crack a bad egg open. Allons-y!" Tiara shouted, as she and Blaze headed off to their adventure tracking down Eggman Nega as Sonic was starting with his.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Several days have past since Sonic set sail for the Kingdom of Adwaor, where Sonic will help King Ordger get rid of a beast who calls himself; Grima the Soul Burner. The trip to the kingdom was a good and bad one. Sonic, Marine (Who is sailing the Ocean Tornado.), and Blaze's Royal men had to face storms that was causing violent waves of water, which luckily the Ocean Tornado had strong armor protecting it. (Which Marine thanked Tails for building such a ship later on.)

Rough waves weren't the only thing they encounter on the way. They had stormy nights where it would take all day just to see the blue sky again and they all cheer when they do see a blue sky. Another problem that happened to Sonic and the crew was the presence of water tornados which there was plenty and it wasn't a pleasant time either. There were times where the Ocean Tornado almost sucked in by one of the water tornados.

But thanks to Marine skilled sailing tricks, they manage to prevail them and survive to live another day. It's as if something or someone didn't want Sonic to reach the kingdom of Adwaor. It wasn't always bad days they had, there were times where they had smooth sailing and had sunny days. During those sunny days, Sonic would make Blaze's soldier sing the song "Drunken Sailor" to brighten things up.

Sonic would spend most of his time exercising by doing sit ups, push ups, and bench pressing, for he wanted to be in good shape when he faces Grima. Not only he would exercise, but he would also relax under the warm sun, getting short naps.

The only thing Sonic couldn't do was run, which was something he's been itching to do, but can't because the ship wasn't big enough to run on. He was also getting real tired of seeing nothing but water and wish to see some land soon.

Blaze's soldiers spend most of their time, sharpening their weapons and training their weapon skills with each other, getting ready to help Sonic face Grima when he needs them. Sonic also spend some of his time talking to the soldiers, asking them why they joined Blaze's army.

Asking them what they plan to do after when they finish their business against Grima. The hedgehog learned the soldiers joined Blaze's army to protect their kingdom and love ones making Sonic make sure that everyone will go back home safely to their families and other friends.

Seven year old Marine the Raccoon, while not steering the Ocean Tornado she would be in her captain's room trying to build some gadgets that she had in her mind to build. Marine would also spend her time looking at the sea and the map of the world to make sure they were heading in the right direction to the Kingdom of Adwaor.

Right now, Sonic was in the back side of the boat, as he stares in the opposite direction where the ship was going, while deep in his thoughts as today was a sunny day to do so. Feeling the ocean air hit his face and seeing some seagulls flying in the air, Sonic sigh for he wanted to reach his destination and he was bored.

"Sonic!" Marine called him out from the steering wheel. Sonic turned and face the raccoon. "Yeah Marine, what is it?" Sonic asked. "Look to your left!" Marine pointing the direction. Sonic looked to the left of the side of the boat and saw a huge whale jump out of the ocean causing the Ocean Tornado rattle a bit by the force of the waves the whale created. "Woah." Sonic amazed, watching the whale go back down the ocean.

"That was awesome!" Sonic happily said, as Marine walked up next to him. The female raccoon then spotted something else in the water. "Looks like he isn't the only thing in the ocean. Look!" Marine said, pointing. What Sonic saw were two dolphins swimming up and down next the Ocean Tornado. Sonic smiled looking at the dolphins swimming and laughing with their dolphin noises.

"Look at them, just having the time of their life like it were nothing." Sonic said, enjoying the view of the dolphins swimming. "They kinda remind me of the dolphins that me and Tails rode near Southern Island, while you rode the Wave Cyclone with Blaze behind you." Marine said. (The Sonic Rush Adventure intro if you remember it.)

"Oh yeah I remember the Wave Cyclone, boy was that fun to use." Sonic remembering the water bike. "Who knew the dolphin that Tails rode was a female and tried to get too friendly by kissing him when we were done riding them." Marine laughed, remembering the memory.

Sonic laughed as well, "I forgot about that, I just remember that Tails couldn't sleep that night." The Blue Blur said, as he and Marine laughed at the memory. "Anyways mate, how about that lesson about reversing the polarity of the neutron flow." Marine said. giving Sonic a mocking smile. "Don't start with that. Don't make me jump off from this boat." Sonic said, as Marine laughed at him.

"So Marine, do you how long we have until we reach land?" Sonic asked the young raccoon. "Well judging by the these mates here," Marine pointed at the dolphins. "We should arrive to our destination soon." Marine said, as she went back to the steering wheel of the boat.

"Alright then, thanks for the info." Sonic said, as he watch the raccoon leave. The Blue Blur turned his attention back to the dolphins, who went back down into the ocean together. Sonic looked up at the blue sky and notice that one of the white clouds looks like his girlfriend Tiara Boobowski. Sonic couldn't help but laugh a bit at himself, "No matter what I do, all I think about is you." Sonic said, to the the cloud that took shape of his girlfriend Tiara.

As the hedgehog kept on looking at the cloud of Tiara, the boat unexpectedly stopped on a hard brake causing Sonic to fall to the ground. "Ow!" Sonic rubbed his back, as he then saw Blaze's soldiers run to the front of the boat with their weapons as if a battle is gonna happen right now. "What's going on?" Sonic said, wanting to know the situation, as he headed to the front side of the boat.

What the blue hedgehog spotted was another ship in front of them, blocking their way. Sonic also saw that Marine was talking to another soldier from the other ship. "Hey mate! Get outta the way!" Marine shouted at the unknown soldier.

"Halt! State your name and business!" The unknown soldier demanded, pointing his sword to the raccoon. "Yikes!" Marine frighten to talk more, seeing the sword near her face. At this, Blaze's royal soldier got their weapons and got ready to fight the unknown soldier and his men from his boat.

The Blue Blur quickly ran between the groups, as he tried to settling things down. "Woah! Hang on!" Sonic said, putting his hands in front of the groups of soldiers. Sonic turned and face Blaze's soldier, "Just chill you guys, no need with the weapons. I'll handle this." Sonic said, as Blaze's soldiers looked at each other nodded as they trust the hedgehog, putting away their weapons. Sonic then faced the soldier that Marine was talking to.

"I'm the coastguard of Adwaor, state your name and purpose here or be slayed." The coast guard commanded the hedgehog pointing his sword near Sonic's face. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and we came seeking your king in friendship. They say, you have a beast here. They say, that your land is cursed." Sonic said with a cocky smile, shocking the coast guard by his tone. "I don't believe you, nobody can beat Grima, but Princess Blaze." The coast guard, giving Sonic a unconvinced look, pointing the sword near his chest.

"She send me here herself to help King Ordger, unfortunately Blaze herself can't make it. She's dealing with another problem herself, so she send me instead." Sonic explained. "So I'll say it again, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm here to beat your beast." Sonic repeated, giving the coast guard a smile of hope.

The coast guard took a moment to think as he looked to see the determination in Sonic's eyes. "If what you say is true that Princess Blaze send you here, I'm gonna need to see some proof. I need to make sure if Princess Blaze really send you." The coast guard said, putting his sword away.

Sonic nodded, taking out the scroll Blaze gave him before leaving and showed it to the coast guard. The coast guard open the scroll and carefully read it and saw Blaze's royal signature on it, giving the hedgehog a nod in approval.

"Very well, proceed onward." The coast guard said, giving back the scroll to Sonic and went back to his own ship. Sonic nodded at the coast guard and told Marine to set sail again as Blaze's soldiers went back to their station in the boat.

The coast guard's ship went around the Ocean Tornado, letting them through the path they were taking, before blocking them. The coast guard said one more thing to the blue hedgehog as both ships were pass by each other slowly.

"Although there no more heroes foolish enough to come around here and die for our gold." The coast guard mocked the blue hedgehog. Sonic smiled back and gave his response. "If we die, it be for glory! Not for gold!" Sonic shot back, as he and his crew continued onward to the kingdom of Adwaor, for it was getting closer.

A few hours later, after passing by more of King Ordger's boats and guards on the way. Sonic and crew finally saw the Kingdom of Adwaor, making Sonic have a big smile on his face, happy to see some land after seven days sailing on the sea. "Finally some land! I can finally stretch my legs with a good run!" Sonic shouted, seeing the land.

Marine found the docking bay as she slowly parked the Ocean Tornado near it and let out a staircase to the docks for Sonic and Blaze's soldiers to walk on. Sonic was the first one to step out the staircase, as he happily looked at the ground beneath. "Boy am I happy to touch some land, I could kiss it, but I won't cause that would be disgusting hahaha." Sonic mocked himself as the Blaze's soldiers were also coming down from the boat.

Sonic looked back the boat to find Marine still on board on the Ocean Tornado. "Marine, aren't you coming?" Sonic asked. "I love to mate, but somebody has to guard the ship while you're away. I'll be here when you guys come back." Marine answered.

"Okay then, take care." Sonic said, giving the female raccoon a thumbs up as he and fourteen of Blaze's soldiers made their way out of the docks. Sonic and the gang of soldiers enter the kingdom's village where they were immediately stopped by some other soldiers in their horses. "Halt! Are you the one called Sonic the Hedgehog?" One of the men asked.

"That's me." Sonic said in his usual happy tone. "We heard news of your arrival from the coast guards. Come, we'll take you to see King Ordger." The soldier said, turning his horse around as Sonic and Blaze's soldiers follow the other soldiers to the castle to meet the King, who needs help.

Along the way, they walked pass the village where the village people were looking at him through their house windows, giving him and the soldiers curious looks as he kept on walking. Sonic could some hear some people talking about him, as he walked. "Who is he?" One of the villagers asked to another.

"Do you think he's here to beat Grima?" Another villager asked. "Where's Princess Blaze, I thought she would be the one to come, not this blue wannabe hero." Said another villager. "Well there goes, another victim of Grima." Said a woman.

The streets of this village seem dead, as there was no life, no laughing, or any sound of children playing. Only the sound of the village people talking about Sonic. The village pretty much looks like a ghost town with tumbleweeds blowing through the streets every now and then. "Jeez talk about a warm welcome." Sonic joked, looking around the village for any excitement to occured.

They soon came across a silver bridge leading to the castle of the king. Sonic saw the castle was just a huge as Blaze's but was less pleasant to look at, for there were scratch marks and parts of the castle destroyed and the front yard in desolation. Sonic was standing what seems to be the castle's gate, which looked really burned off. The doors was slowly being opened by two royal guards in the castle, as Sonic entered with Blaze's soldiers.

They looked to see some maids and butlers swiping the floor of ashes and dirt. Sonic looked around the castle's decor, giving him kinda of depression feeling just looking at it. Straight ahead of the blue hedgehog was the King of Adwaor, an anthropomorphic polar bear named King Ordger sitting on his throne chair and sitting next to him was his wife a anthropomorphic polar bear Queen Silas, giving the hedgehog odd looks as he approach them.

King Ordger stood up from his throne as Sonic approach him and spoke to him in a deep powerful voice, "Tell me hedgehog, what is your name?" King Ordger asked. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog your majesty." Sonic said, giving a light bow.

"May I ask, why you have come to us from across the sea?" King Ordger asked some more. "I have come to beat the beast." Sonic said, shocking some of the butlers and maids, making them stopped working as they were shocked about what Sonic said to their king.

"Surely he isn't talking about Grima is he?" One maid said to the other. Queen Silas stood from her seat spoke to the hedgehog. "There have been many great men in this world that come to sworn to get rid of Grima, but in the morning there's nothing, but any of them in blood to be clean from the floors, wretches and walls." Queen Silas said to the hedgehog.

Sonic chuckled, "Well then, it's a good thing I am not from this world. I haven't gave my go against Grima, but I will beat your monster." Sonic shot back at the queen with a smile. Sonic then took notice of the queen's diamond necklace around her neck as it caught his eyes by it's beauty. "You come from another world?" King Ordger, now fully intrigued by Sonic. "Yes, I come from another world that has it's own set of emeralds like the Sol dimension." Sonic stated.

Some of the people from the village followed Sonic to the castle and heard the conversation going on between the Sonic and King Ordger as they began to gather around them. Sonic turned and faced the village people, "I will beat your monster. I have faced many deadly foes big and small over years and faced many impossible challenges since I was a kid." Sonic walking in the crowd of the people.

"I fought other ancient beast multiple times and beaten them. And this monster of yours will be no different and will trouble you no more." Sonic said, as some people were getting their hopes up by Sonic's charisma, while others didn't believe him, thinking was he's just gonna be another victim of Grima to be devour.

King Ordger was also impressed by Sonic's determination, "If you are here, where is Princess Blaze and what's your relationship with her?" King Ordger asked. "Blaze is being occupied at the moment and send me to help you." Sonic answered.

"And your relationship with her?" King Ordger asked. "Me and Blaze are good friends. We worked multiple times together keeping our worlds safe from any threats. She is my best ally when we work together." Sonic said, impressing the village folks, that he worked close with Blaze.

"Then will you go the pools of the dark caves and slay Grima in his den." King Ordger asked. "I have fourteen brave soldiers of Blaze's army. We have been long in sea for several days, we also heard you have a mead hall and we would like to use it, for it is high time your majesty to open that golden mead hall and feast in your legendary mead hall." Sonic said.

"The mead hall has been sealed by the king's order." said a male voice.

Sonic turned around and saw a black badger in noble clothes, giving him a disrespectful look. This black badger is named Bula, and he is the King's personal guard and he didn't seem to like Sonic's presence in the castle. "Merry making in the mead hall brings the monster Grima in the night." Bula said, still giving Sonic a mean look.

"That's what I'm hoping to happen." Sonic said, with a cocky smile as then looked at the king. "Well then, let's the open the mead hall shall we?" King Orgder said, as Sonic and everyone exited the castle and headed to the mead hall.

When everyone arrived at the mead hall, King Ordger had some of his men to break the wood that was barricaded the door to the large mead hall. Once everyone was inside, the king order his servants to clean up the place, since it was a huge mess and has not been used since Grima appeared and attacked it. Sonic commanded Blaze's soldiers to help clean the mead hall to get things done quicker.

The hedgehog then walked up to King Ordger, who was sitting in a another throne seat in the mead hall with his wife. "It looks like it's gonna be a while for this mead hall to look good again." Sonic said, seeing everyone fix up the mead hall the best that they can. "Yes, Grima has done great damage to this once great mead hall and my people." King Ordger looking at the destruction of the mead hall.

"While the mead hall is being build back up, Do you have a area for me to run and stretch my legs." Sonic asked. "Why do you ask young hedgehog?" Queen Silas asked, looking at hedgehog who was warming up. "I love to run. Running is my whole life and I been itching to run after sailing here for seven days." Sonic said, happily. "We have something that could fill your need of running. Come follow me." King Ordger said, as Sonic followed him and some village folks as well.

The king lead Sonic to a huge part of kingdom, where he spotted a large medieval style obstacle course used by the soldiers to train. "My soldiers use this obstacle course when they train for battle. Is this good enough for you." King Ordger said, looking at the teen hedgehog. Sonic looked at the obstacle course and smiled. "Yeah this should do it." Sonic giving the King a thumbs up of approval.

Sonic then started to walk at the starting line as everyone behind him were going to watch him go at it at the obstacle course as well as the King's personal guard; Bula who was gonna watch Sonic. The hedgehog stretch his legs before doing his trademark move; the super peel out and dash straight into the obstacle course.

Everyone watched, amazed by the hedgehog's speed as he wall jump from wall to wall, slide through tough grounds, massive drift turns, climb ropes thanks to his parkour skills, using his power stomp to land on the ground quicker and use his super boost finish off the course. "Yeah, feels great to run again, I missed doing this." Sonic said, feeling his blood pumping in excitement.

Everyone clapped, impressed by hedgehog's skills for more people felt more hope coming from Sonic. The commander of King Ordger's soldiers came up to Sonic with a piece of paper in his hand. "My word! You just broke the record time of the course. None of my soldiers can do that." The commander said. "Really? What is my time?" Sonic asked. "12.08 seconds." The commander said, as people were more amazed by Sonic.

Sonic frowned hearing this, "Really? Only 12.08 seconds aww man." Sonic disappointed. "Hold on, keep timing. I think I got the course memorize." Sonic said with a smirk, heading off to the starting line. Sonic blast his way through the course a second time, but at a much faster past pace than before. When Sonic was done he ran back to the commander, who was timing Sonic.

"What's my time now?" Sonic asked. The commander looked down at his paper and his eyes widen in shock by the result. "6.01 seconds." The commander said, making everyone in the audience jaw drop to the floor hearing the results.

"Yeah I'm fine with that result, although I have been in sea for seven days, give me some time and I can probably beat my time again." Sonic said smiling, giving the commander a pat on the back, as the commander stood there speechless at Sonic's remark.

Then one of King Ordger's men came up to the king and informed on some news. "My King, the mead hall is back up and in order." The soldier said, giving a salute. "Splendid! Everyone let's all head to the mead hall to celebrate our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog for coming in our time of need." King Ordger said, raising Sonic's arm up in the air.

Everyone cheered and clapped for Sonic, as they headed back to the mead hall. This time with a safe feeling thanks to the blue hedgehog. Everybody enter the mead hall looking to see that it had been almost fully restore to it's glory days before Grima attacked it. Everyone sat on their seats and began to eat, drink, and sing to their heart's desire. Happy to eat in the mead hall again.

The blue hedgehog was standing next to the King, who invited him to stand next him on the throne. Everyone in the mead once again clapped for the blue hedgehog. The clapping went on for while until it went dead silence, that is until one person was still clapping for it was the King's personal guard Bula, still giving Sonic a mean as he was coming in the mead hall, causing everyone to look at him.

"All hail the great hero Sonic, who has come to "save" our pathetic skins eh?" Bula said in a mocking tone as he kept on going. "And we so darn grateful oh mighty Sonic." The black badger kept going in his mocking tone. "But as great as you are, every hero has a weakness and a lost no matter what and I have a feeling that you're no exception either." Bula said, grabbing a cup and drank it in front of Sonic's faced.

Sonic then formed a smile, "You're right, I'm not a perfect hero. I do have a weakness and that weakness is that I can't swim in water." Sonic said, not bother by the gasp of people. "See what have I told you." The badger shouted.

"No matter how great a hero is, they always a have weakness especially for one that can't swim." The badger said to the crowd. "That doesn't mean I afraid to admit it though. I want my enemies to know my weakness, so I can overcome it." Sonic said proudly.

"And for a lost, well I did lose a race with a childhood friend long ago when we were naive kids." Sonic said, thinking back as everyone gather around him wanting to listen to the tale of the race he lost.

"I may have lost, but I have my reason for it. Me and a friend named Mighty the Armadillo, were racing and exploring a dangerous uncharted woods for the first time." Sonic said as he sat down on a seat, happily thinking back to his childhood days as a young chubby hedgehog.

"We wanted to see who could make it out of the woods first and see who was better. Boy I tell ya, we're were so naive back then and I'm still kinda am heh heh." Sonic mocked himself as he began to tell his tale from his youth to everyone, even the King and Queen were interested in hearing from Sonic's young days as a kid.

Years ago

Deep in a wood filled with animals and plants, and deadly creatures unknown to man were two figures running. In a flash of blue and red was a hedgehog and armadillo. Running through the woods was a chubby, black pupil, and light blue hedgehog named Sonic (Classic Sonic if you like.) running through these dangerous woods. Beside him was a young red and black armadillo named Mighty, racing him through the woods.

The two young friends smirked at each other, both determine to win by seeing who can get out of the woods first. The two were head to head against each other not showing a sign of slowing down. "So do you want to go back, it's not too late ya know." Young Mighty mocked the hedgehog.

"And let you win? No way! I'll never look back!" Young Sonic shot back. "Beside I should be the one asking you that question." Sonic mocked as Mighty laughed friendly at him. They are doing this race of theirs, when they found out about these woods from a person, and Mighty wanted to explore it and challenge Sonic to a race, which he accepted.

Both Sonic and Mighty did a side step as they came across a large tree, before running back beside each other again. The two then ran up a tree and began jumping off branches to branches like ninjas. "It's a good thing Espio taught me to jump off these trees like a ninja." Mighty said, looking at Sonic before going back on the ground to run again.

As the two kept on running, they saw a two upcoming separate roads, "Alright time to make things interesting, let's see which one of us could get outta here faster. I'll take the right side road." Sonic said, pointing the direction he plans to take.

"Then I'll take the left side. See ya on the other side blue snail!" Mighty shouted, taking the left path of the woods with Sonic taking the right path. "We'll see about that tree hugger!" Sonic shouted back.

Sonic was zooming through the woods, dodging large rocks and boulders and jumping over broken tree stumps while keeping his pace going. That is until he woken something that was hissing and rattling at him from a bush violently.

On the road Sonic came across a large tree log blocking his way. Before Sonic was gonna jump over it, he stopped running when notice that the tree log was slithering in the floor.

"What the?" The hedgehog said, confused about the tree log in front of him. His thoughts was cut short when formed his heroic face and did a backflip, dodging a attack from behind. Sonic looked at his attacker and saw that it was a large scaly serpent that attacked and was hissing at the young hedgehog.

Sonic formed a smirk on his face, looking at the large serpent while rubbing his nose in a taunting way. "If you wanted me out of the woods, you could have just ask you know. No need get all angry like a big baby about it." Sonic mocked, slowly walking up to the dangerous serpent in a taunting manner.

The serpent let out a mighty roar in front of Sonic's face, trying to scare him, but it only made Sonic laugh in glee as he was fanning himself from the serpent's bad breath. "Phew! Ever heard of a breath mint. You should try one, it could help you attract some ladies." Sonic mocked, fanning the smell away with his hands.

The serpent creature was getting mad at the young hedgehog, as it tried to attack by trying to him with it's long scaly body. Sonic dodge it by jumping into the air and hit the serpent in the face with his spin dash and landed on the ground. "Easy lizard breath, is that all you got." Sonic mocked, looking at the serpent. "Come on, get some." Sonic said, taunting with his hands.

The serpent went at a full charge at Sonic, as he just there watching the serpent come at him at full speed. Sonic just yawn and pretended to look at his invisible watch as then he then turned his back at the creature, who was still coming at him. The creature then made it's impact making a large cloud of dust covering the battle.

The creature hit his head on a tree and got his head up straight to see any sight of the hedgehog still around. The serpent couldn't help but let out a mighty roar in victory, for not finding the hedgehog around area, thinking he won. The victory roar was cut short when he heard something from the top of his head. "Woah! You almost got me that time." said a voice.

The scaly serpent looked at his head to see none other young Sonic the Hedgehog, sitting on his head comfortably like a park bench without a care in the world. "That was a good attack, but your timing needs work." Sonic taunted, jumping off the creature's head. "A useless cause is breaking your back." Sonic said. Without hesitation the creature then attacked Sonic once again, but Sonic dodge it swiftly.

"Alright now, looks like you're getting your A game on. This should get the fun started cause I was just warming up. I better hurry up though. I got a race to win." Sonic said, remembering his race with his pal Mighty. The creature then let another roar as the battle between serpent and hedgehog continued.

The battle went on for a few minutes as Sonic was just toying with the dangerous creature like a child's toy. It went on like this for while until Sonic got a bit careless at one point in their battle as the creature manage to get Sonic in his mouth, hoping to eat him. Sonic was now holding on to the creature's tongue, not wanting go past the throat of the serpent.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but hedgehog delicacy won't be on the menu today!" Sonic shouted in the mouth of the serpent. Sonic then form his spin dash and went rapid with it, making the creature spit out the hedgehog from his mouth. Sonic landed safely, only to find himself covered in the creature's saliva.

"Dude not cool, I'm gonna need a shower after this." Sonic said, shaking off the saliva off of him. "Now you've really crossed the line. You're gonna pay for that." Sonic said, in a threatening tone causing the creature to be a bit scared by the tone of his voice and the looks of his black pupil eyes. The young hedgehog ran behind the serpent and ran it's long scaly body and spin dash the head of the creature and slam it's head down to the ground hard.

The creature was defenseless, tired, and damage from the fight as it laid on the ground, watching the young hedgehog come up to him. In the creature's eyes was Sonic's reflection, wondering who and what was this young hedgehog that beat him so easily, wimping in fear seeing the hedgehog. Sonic gave the creature a hard kick to the face, knocking it out cold.

"Sweet dreams." Young Sonic mocked with a smirk, walking away from the serpent.

"That takes care of him, now to finish my race with Mighty." Sonic said, dusting off the dirt from his gloves. Before Sonic could move a muscle of his body, something scaly grabbed him and dragged him deep into the woods in a fast pace. "Looks like I'm being the guest of honor of this crazy party." Sonic said, being drag in the forest.

He was then thrown into a open wide area in the middle of the woods from what he could tell. Sonic was getting up to his feet, he saw more of the same serpent that he faced before coming out of the woods, angry at the hedgehog as they in a group together. The large serpents gather around Sonic as they circled him like vultures would do to their prey.

Sonic looked around and counted that there were about ten of them surrounding him, hissing at him and getting ready to attack, thinking this is the end of the hedgehog and avenge their fallen friend. You think at a time like this, someone would beg and cry out for help and just lose all hope or pray.

Sonic didn't do any of those things, for he formed a smile and laughed at each serpents surrounding him and spread his arms in the air for celebration. Sonic nodded his head to the serpents getting close to him, loving the danger that was around him, "Well bring it on!" Sonic taunted the serpents. "I love this! This is what I live for!" Sonic said, getting in his fighting position.

"I'm absolutely crazy about it!" Sonic forming the biggest smirk that day.

Moments later, Sonic's friend Mighty, manage to exit of the woods first before the blue hedgehog and waited about a minute for the blue hedgehog. "Ha! I manage to beat that hedgehog after all." Mighty said happily, as he saw a bush from the woods rattle.

What came out of the bush was the blue hedgehog himself; Sonic, who looked a bit bruised up and his gloves and shoes a bit torn up in some places, but still kept that cocky smirk. Sonic smiled at the armadillo, walking up to him.

"You sure took your time, what took ya? I've been waiting for a minute." Mighty mocked. "Oh you know, I was invited to some wild party and I couldn't help but stay and have some fun." Sonic said, as he laughed clenching his fist in front of Mighty.

"That means I win don't I." Mighty said, as he and Sonic sat on the grass together and looked at the forest in front of them. "You sure did buddy, you sure did. I lost the race, no doubt about it." Sonic said, giving Mighty a pat on the back in congrats

"Aw yeah! I won! I beat you in your own game!" Mighty shouted in a happy tone, making Sonic smile and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah so what? You want a reward or something?" Sonic said. "I don't know, now that you mention it." Mighty said, thinking about a reward from Sonic.

"Do you have a cute sister that I can date?" Mighty joked, looking at the hedgehog. "Ha! Unfortunately for you, I don't have a sister. Even if I did, I wouldn't let her go out with you. She would be too good for you." Sonic shot back.

The two friends laughed as they both laid on the grass and let their body relaxed from all the running and jumping from the race they had together. Sonic smiled as he looked at his hand and formed it into a fist, for he was actually really happy that he lost the race to his friend Mighty, as the two friends relaxed under the sun's heat that day.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

"And that is how I lost the race." Sonic said, finishing up his story from his youth days. Sonic smiled as everyone watched him drink out of a cup of water, amazed by his tale about his race with Mighty that they stopped eating, drinking and singing just to listen.

"I would have won against my friend Mighty, if weren't for those serpents attacking me, but what could I do about it huh?." Sonic said, shrugging his shoulder, not making a big deal about his lost, before speaking up some more. "Well another lost I have is that I can't beat my sister Honey in a arm wrestling contest heh heh." Sonic teased himself.

Everyone in the mead hall laughed at his remark alongside him except Bula, who was still giving Sonic a mean look, for he was not laughing at Sonic's remark and didn't believe in the hedgehog's tale. As everyone stopped laughing, Sonic looked at Bula, curious about the badger, "Tell me what's your name?" Sonic asked the anthropomorphic black badger.

"I am Bula, the King's personal guard and there's no way you can beat Grima, not matter how many tales you spread to us. Many heroes have come and met their demise against Grima and the same fate will happen to you!" Bula said, as he then tried to attack Sonic with a punch, causing everyone in the mead to go dead silence by his action.

Sonic manage to grab the punch by holding with his hand, "Well I have a another true thing to tell you Bula." Sonic said, as Bula tried to punch Sonic with his other fist, but was grabbed by the arm by Sonic, making him defenseless. Sonic looked dead in the eyes of the badger with his emerald eyes of his, as Bula struggle to break free from Sonic's grips as everyone in the mead hall watched to the two.

"If your strength and heart was as strong and fears as your hatred for me. Grima would not feel free to hurt your people without fear of retaliation." Sonic said the badger's face, as he let him go, making Bula fall to the ground.

Sonic then faced everyone in everyone in the mead hall with a power voice of hope, "Tonight will be different! Tonight Grima will find me and Blaze's soldiers waiting for him! Not frighten sheep!" Sonic shouted at the crowd. "Like you." The hedgehog said, pointing at Bula.

King Ordger formed a smile and stood up from his seat, clapping his hands for Sonic's heroic spirit. "Well done! That's the spirit Sonic. That's the spirit we need." King Ordger said, putting his hand on Sonic's shoulder for his bravery.

"Then you will truly beat Grima for me and my kingdom." King Ordger said, as Sonic nodded his head in a yes. "Very well. Let the feast continue, for the peace that has yet to come for the Kingdom of Adwaor." The king said, as everyone cheered and went on their merry making way. Bula himself went out of the mead hall wanting to be far away from the blue hedgehog, not wanting to see any image of him.

The festive feast went on throughout the day, Sonic was sitting on a seat next to Blaze's soldiers, who he was talking about a plan to beat Grima, while enjoying their foods and drinks to fill up their strength and energy, for tonight was coming in close.

Although, Sonic was a bit upset that he couldn't have a chili dog to eat, since he's been craving for one when he arrived in Blaze's dimension. The table that Sonic was at is near King Ordger and Queen Silas, who was playing a lovely smooth melody on her harp that captured the hedgehog's attention.

Sonic was intrigued by the lyrics of the song, for it was telling a story about a great hero who went on a adventure to fight a mystical being that was terrorizing his home and claim the mystical being's treasure and shared it to the people of his friends and family.

The hedgehog with his eyes closed, continued to listen the lyrics of the song with a smile forming on him. His thoughts were cut short as he was then called forward by King Ordger to his throne, who notice that Sonic was listening to the song his wife was playing on her harp.

"Sonic!" King Ordger shouted causing the hedgehog to open his eyes. "Come with me, I have something to show you." The King said, as his wife next to him kept on playing the song. Sonic got up to his feet and began to walk up to the king, while still listening to the lyrics of the song that Queen Silas was singing on her harp. Sonic walked towards to the king, curious on why he called him up.

Before the king can speak up, Sonic spoke up first, for he had having something in his mind for a while that he wanted answered. "King Ordger, can I ask you something?" Sonic asked. "Yes what is it my boy?" The king said, in a rather happy tone. "Does Grima use any type of armor or weapons that I should know about." Sonic said, curious about the monster as the king began to think.

"Grima does not use any type of armor of any sort, but he wields a giant flaming sword to burn and attack his victims." KIng Ordger answered. "A sword huh?" Sonic said, with a interesting tone. "Then I shall fight Grima with a sword to keep things even between us." The hedgehog bravely said.

"Although, I don't have a sword with me." Sonic scratching his head. "That shouldn't be a problem, for you see Sonic I have a present for you to use and it's really special and rare." The King said, he walked behind his throne seat and pulled out a long brown case.

"Here, it's in this case right here. Careful, it could cut you if misused properly." King Ordger said, opening up the case for Sonic. What the Blue Blur saw in the case was a broadsword with a heavy edged blade notched on both sides near the tip.

The grip of the sword is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; one side of the blade, the skull of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Sonic was amazed, staring at the steel sword as his eyes twinkle at sight of it.

"I want you to use this sword against Grima. The sword has a name, it's called Stinger." King Ordger said, as Sonic grabbed the sword and admire its craftsmanship closer to his face. The moment Sonic touched the sword, he felt something click between him and Stinger, feeling it's power and girth. "You know how to fight with a sword right?" King Ordger asked, looking at the hedgehog, who was swinging his broadsword left to right in the air.

"Yeah I do. I once fought with a annoying talking sword before." Sonic said, remembering Caliburn from the realm of King Arthur and learned some sword master skills from the Knights of the Round Table. Although Sonic's sword fighting skills were much more different than the Knights of the Round Table were, for it was more fast pace, deadly, and had more hacking and slicing involve.

"I claim Stinger after my kingdom defended itself from the Walrus kingdom from the up North of this world, long before Grima started attacking. Legend has it, Stinger was used by a hero who help Princess Blaze's ancestor; Princess Igni fight off evil in this world 4000 years ago. A legendary dark knight, as some people call the hero." King Ordger stated.

"A legendary dark knight that help Blaze's ancestor?" Sonic a bit surprise by the sword's origin. "Yes, but I shall tell you that tale later and why I'm letting you use such a sword like this, but the time of the night that Grima appears draws near." King Ordger said, as he went in front of everyone in the mead hall that were still feasting and drinking.

"It's time for us to leave the mead hall! Let's leave only Sonic and his soldiers to handle Grima and hope that they would be the one to break the curse of our kingdom, so let us make haste as the night when the beast comes is near." King Ordger shouted as everyone in the mead hall left.

King Ordger turned and face the teen hedgehog, both of them looking at the sword, "If you beat Grima for me and my kingdom, Stinger will be yours to keep forever and ever…..and ever." King Ordger said, as he and his wife began to walk away. "Yeah, thanks." Sonic said, looking at his sword once more and smiled. "Caliburn would be so jealous if he saw me with this sword." Sonic said, picture the angry talking sword being jealous.

The King's wife walked up to Sonic and spoke to him softly with a smile, "I wish you the best of luck Sonic." Queen Silas said, giving Sonic respectable bow with her hand on her diamond necklace. "Thank you, your majesty." Sonic bow back, as Queen Silas began to walk away with her small harp in hand. "Wait!" Sonic said to the female polar bear, making her stop walking.

"Yes?" Queen Silas responded back. "That was some nice singing you did when you were playing with that harp of yours. I love the song." Sonic said, looking the small harp. "Thank you. I'm glad you like my singing and the song." Queen Silas formed a soft smile.

"I have a small request for you. Do you think you can sing me a tune, before my fight with Grima for good luck, if it's not too much to ask." Sonic asked. The female polar bear smiled and gave the young hedgehog a nod yes.

"I'm more than welcome to do so." Queen Silas said, as she sat back on her throne seat as Sonic walked back to the table with Blaze's soldiers, all of them listening to the tune Queen Silas was going to play. She started off playing the harp softly, singing out the lyrics.

The story of the song that Queen Silas was singing, tells a tale about hero going through places no one has gone cause no one would dare go and try on their own, places unknown to the world, and faces many challenges and beating down his evil enemies on his adventures and always manage to get home to his friends and family in peace.

Upon hearing the song, Sonic couldn't help but think of his friends back home for good luck. The blue hedgehog smiled after the song ended, feeling more pump about his upcoming battle against Grima. Sonic got up to his feet and gave the queen a smile. "Thank you Queen Silas. That song was beautiful." Sonic said, giving a bow in thanks.

"Your welcome Sonic, I must go now. I must be with my king, I hope you and your soldiers make it out safe. I hope to see you all in the morning. May Odin watch over you." Queen Silas smiled back and gave a bow to the blue hedgehog left the mead hall with the rest of the people. Sonic watched everyone leave the mead hall as then he went layed on the cold floor on his back with Stinger next to him.

Sonic picked up the sword from the floor and began to look at it again, as he layed on the floor. There was something strange about the sword, looking carefully at the skull designs on both side of the sword. Sonic felt right in home with the sword, swinging it left and right in the air. If Sonic didn't know any better, the sword itself felt in home with Sonic in his hands, as if the two had a connection of some sort before.

The hedgehog quickly shook off these feeling with the sword and laughed, thinking it was some silly nonsense getting in his head. He never seen or held this sword before until today, so he thought to himself why would he have these strange feelings of it right now. Sonic was still looking and swinging his sword Stinger playfully for a minute, until one of Blaze's soldiers came up to him and interrupted his thoughts.

"Sonic, what would you like us do before Grima shows up." Blaze's soldier said, waiting for a command from the hedgehog himself. Sonic thought to himself, thinking of an answer to give. "Let's see, Bula said that Grima hates the sound of merry making, so why not sing out a loud, happy, and annoying tune. Just for him." Sonic teased. "If that is what you command." The soldier said, giving a salute.

The soldier then faced the other soldiers, who were getting their weapons sharp and ready. "You hear that. Sonic whats us to sing, so let us sing to bring out the beast." The soldier said to the others. The other soldiers nodded and began to clap their hands on the table, laps and stomp their feet on the floor and began to sing a merry tune to annoy the monster.

Sonic listen to the tune and smiled, while he laid on the floor hearing the singing from Blaze's soldiers. "I taught them well. It looks like all that singing during our trip here wasn't for nothing after all." Sonic said to himself, laughing with his closed his eyes and bob his head to the tune for he enjoyed hearing their singing voices.

The singing went on for a while, until all the candles in the mead hall went out in the same time, making the mead hall to be covered in nothing but pure darkness. Then out of nowhere, the ground began to shake more and more violently in each passing moment with a heavy grunt that could be heard.

Sonic open one of his eyes and smirked, feeling the ground shake more violently. "Huh, look who finally decided to show up. Talk about being fashionably late to the party." Sonic teased, with Blaze's soldiers getting their weapons ready.

Outside from the mead hall was none other than Grima the Soul Burner with his lion like body and flaming sword in hand, looking at the restore mead hall angrily because he thought he destroyed it to piece and made people in fear of using it ever again and he was mostly angry hearing some singing.

Behind him, Grima was leaving large flaming footprints that was destroying the life around the area in desolation. Grima shouted out a deadly battle cry and charged up his flaming sword, getting ready to attack the mead hall like he did before.

Before Grima could take a swing at the mead hall, Blaze's soldiers rushed out and charge at the ancient beast. Grima laughed seeing the soldier coming at him, as he spoke in a deep, powerful, and scary demonic voice that would frighten just about anyone hearing it. "Looks like another batch pathetic scums for me to have some fun with." Grima spoke in his demonic voice.

Blaze's soldiers surround the beast in a circle as they charge all at once with their weapons and shields. They laid mutiple hits to Grima's lion like body with their sashes. The evil beast just laughed as the attacks were just tickling him. "Your weak weapons have no effect on me you pathetic worms." Grima said, bursting out in a fiery aura from his body, pushing the soldiers away from with little to no effort.

The fiery aura made all the soldiers lost their balance and energy upon being hit, for they couldn't even lift up their weapons to attack or sheilds to defend themselves. Grima slowly walked up to soldiers, laughing at them at their physical state that they were in. As Grima was closing in the group of soldiers, he charged up his flaming sword, ready to burn the living souls out of them.

"Say your prayers. This is gonna be the last spot where you set foot on this world. " Grima said, lifting his sword up high, ready to take a powerful swing with his demonic hands of his. Some of Blaze's soldiers closed their eyes waiting the worst to happen to them, while some others were watching the flaming sword of Grima approaching them.

"*Whistle*Yo Buddy!" Said a voice behind Grima.

Hearing this made Grima stop in the middle of his attack, looking over to see who was foolish enough to called him out. Grima turned around and found a blue hedgehog sitting on his long demonic tail, who was near a flame on the tip of the tail. Sonic was fanning himself with his hands in a playful manner sitting near the fire tail of the beast.

"What the?" Grima a bit surprise, as he then tried to shake off the hedgehog from his flaming tail. Sonic was holding on to the tail, just having his fun as he laughed. "Woohoo! Yeah!" Sonic shouted, as kept on holding on as if he were riding a bull. The hedgehog finally decided he had enough riding Grima's tail by jumping off in a 360 turn spin and landed on the ground on his feet, a few meters away from Grima.

"I wish you notice me sooner, you almost burned my quills off." Sonic teased, brushing his quills with his hands. Grima was both annoyed and curious about the hedgehog, watching the hedgehog take out his sword Stinger and got himself in position with the sword.

With one powerful swing from his sword Stinger, Sonic blew out the area that was covered in fire caused by Grima in a gust of wind. "How curious." Grima said to himself, looking at Sonic. "So you're Grima the Soul Burner huh? I was hoping for more than just a few sparks." Sonic taunted, looking at the beast.

"A hedgehog." Grima said in his rough voice, slowly walking up to the blue hedgehog. "It's been a while since I last seen one." Grima said, as Sonic also began to walk towards the flaming beast with a smirk, putting his sword Stinger on his shoulder in a taunting manner. "Fire's bad for the complexion you know. I burn easily, I can never get a tan." Sonic mocked, looking up at the evil creature.

"When I came to this world 4000 years ago, there was no such hero as the likes of you." Grima threaten Sonic. "Really? Wanna make it another 4000." Sonic teased the ancient beast. pointing his sword against the creature. "Silence!" Grima shouted powerfully, angry at Sonic's attitude. The beast quickly thrust his sword towards the teen hedgehog.

Sonic got his sword ready as he blocked the attack with the tip of his sword with the ground shaking on impact of the two swords, shocking Grima by the hedgehog's action. "Mind going easy on me? I'm still learning to use this sword." Sonic said, in his cocky attitude that he's known for, giving Grima teasing eyes. "Who are you rodent." Grima demanded to know.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic proudly introducing himself. "Right now I'm giving you two options to choose from." Sonic putting two of his fingers at Grima. "You can stay here and die or you can walk your ugly butt away from this place forever. It's your call, pal." Sonic offered. "I retreated once 4000 years and will not do so again." Grima charging up his flames.

"Futile rodent, you will suffer the wrath of Grima! Grima the Soul Burner!" Grima introducing himself to the hedgehog, while charging up his flames with a mighty roar. "Well then, show me what you got Grima. Bring it!" Sonic said, he and Grima then slowly walked in a circle rotation against each other as the two locked eyes for the battle that was going to occur. Grima then started to do a chant in his demonic voice.

 _Draw your blade_

 _Shall mark this day_

 _You shall pay_

 _When sworn through swords_

 _My chaos sphere_

 _It rules right here_

 _This is more than war_

 _Bow down or draw your sword_

Sonic got his sword ready, as Grima then came charging up to him and swung his flaming sword at the hedgehog. Sonic avoided this by jumping the air in time from the swing attack.

Despite not being hit by the flaming sword, he could still feel the strong force from the attack, Sonic knew that if one swing like that hit him, it would have probably be the end of him, so it was to avoid that attack as best as possible.

Grima laughed, catching a glimpse of Sonic's worry face as he went and swing his sword again with another powerful force. Sonic again jump to avoid the attack and started to run towards Grima. The ancient beast then threw another swing with his blade at Sonic, as he saw him coming towards him.

Sonic smirked, for this was what he wanted to happen, as he manage to jump on the flaming sword during the attack perfectly and jump off the sword quickly. Grima was taken by surprise, when Sonic jump off his flaming sword. He got close to Grima's feline like face and took multiple slash attacks with his swords Stinger, causing some pain to the ancient beast as it yelled in pain.

The Blue Blur ran back away from Grima keeping his distance, as the wing-like jets of flame sprouting from Grima's humanoid shoulders was sparking up violently. Grima shook off the pain Sonic caused as he laughed and continued to walk towards the hedgehog, while continuing more of the chant he started in the battle in his demonic voice.

 _You think you've master pain_

 _There are no rules in this game_

 _Cast your ritual taunt_

 _Right before the blood lust hunt_

Grima then lit his hand demonic hand in fire and slam the ground with great force his the palm of his flaming hand. Sonic was confused why he did that and what he actually do. The hedgehog then felt the ground shake beneath him, causing to look down to see the ground was glowing red. With quick thinking Sonic jumped away in time as the ground he was on, pop up a large fire explosion.

This wasn't the only Sonic felt, for he saw another underneath him. Sonic ran with his speed and looked down to see that no matter how he ran, the trail of explosion was following him for a minute. When the trail of those fire explosions ended (Much to Sonic's relief.), Sonic charge up to Grima at full speed, ready to attack with his sword Stinger.

Grima then shot out some large fireballs out of his demonic fiery mouth of his as Sonic was coming close. Sonic did some of his side step moves, avoiding the attack. The hedgehog used his Stinger to cut the fireballs in half and as well blocking them with his strength. Grima then shot out a very large fireball like the size of a house and shot it at the hedgehog.

Sonic stop running as he stood his position, watching the massive fireball come towards him with the heat of the fireball getting hotter and hotter. What Sonic didn't know at the moment was the skull's eyes on his sword Stinger began to glow red, without his knowledge. With a smirk on Sonic's face and his sword Stinger grip tightly in his hand, Sonic then thrusted his sword towards the massive fireball.

The fireball landed on the tip of Sonic's sword, making stop dead in it's track. Grima was taken by surprise as Sonic then thrust his broadsword with great force and deflected the beast's own attack right back him. Grima shouted out in pain, causing that flaming body of his to be put out for a while, making him defenseless and unable to move his body.

Sonic took the opportunity and ran quickly towards the ancient beast laid many attacks on his lion like body all over. The hedgehog slash attack the waist, legs, stomach, chest, and lastly the face. Sonic quickly went at it, thanks to his speed and manage to do some major damage. Sonic used the power speed of his spin dash and Stinger and laid a large mark on the chest of the beast.

Sonic stopped attacking when saw the jet like wings on Grima were starting to spark up again. Grima then burst out with a loud roar causing a huge heat wave towards Sonic, pushing the hedgehog away from him. Sonic reduce the damage of the heat wave a bit, by putting his sword in front of him like a shield, as the heat wave was pushing him away the beast.

When the heat wave ended, Sonic looked over to Grima. Only to see that the beast completely vanish in thin air. Not convinced that the Grima vanish and left the area, Sonic looked around his area with his sword in position. Everything was dark, except for the moon which was the only source of light in the dark sky. Sonic kept on darting his eyes, stilling looking for any sight of Grima.

Taken by surprise, Sonic was then attack from behind by Grima, who pinned the blue hedgehog down to the ground with one of his deadly claws. Sonic screamed in pain, feeling his body begin crush by the claws of the deadly beast.

Hearing Sonic scream in pain, made Grima laugh in delight. The hedgehog's scream of pain was like music to Grima's ears. The beast got his fiery feline like face close to Sonic's face began to chant some of his song to him as he pinned and hurted him down to the ground.

 _I'll singe the soul, as I burn all_

 _Turning the flesh to soot, as I kill them all_

 _Master the blade, it's what you strive for_

 _The bait, the lure_

 _We're sworn through swords_

Grima laughed in front of Sonic's face, crushing the hedgehog's body some more with his claw on him, enjoying every moment hearing the hedgehog's scream of pain. Sonic gritted his teeth at Grima, as he then looked to his sword Stinger and manage to store up some energy in his body and did a powerful swing at Grima, cutting one of his demon horns off from the monster's head.

Doing this caused Grima to let go of the hedgehog and scream out in pain himself. Sonic quickly got out from Grima's claws and stab the monster hard in the chest with Stinger, causing hot lava like blood to leak out from the chest. Grima did a 360 spin, pushing Sonic away from him. Grima then turn his body in flames and flew with great speed, into a nearby forest.

Sonic frowned as then followed the flame creature into the forest, not wanting him escape from the battle as he entered the forest with haste. The forest was filled with dead trees and burned bushes. There was nothing living in this dead forest, that Sonic could see while running through the forest with his own great speed. While keeping an eye out for Grima, Sonic notice that on his left something glowing was coming at him in the dark forest, while running.

It was one of Grima's fireball coming towards him. Sonic lifted his sword and cut the fireball in half when it came close to him. Sonic saw another fireball coming towards him, this time in front of him. Sonic power slide down to the ground, while cutting the fireball all the way with his sword, sliding on the ground of the forest.

There were more fireballs coming towards him in all directions. Sonic did a rapid spin with his sword in all directions thanks to his speed and agility and manage to cut and destroy all the fireballs as they exploded in the air at once. The hedgehog then came across a small circle area of the dead forest, making him stop running.

Sonic was looking around the forest in every direction. He could hear Grima laughing all over the dead forest, his laugh echoing in the forest. Sonic was not frighten, he kept his brave face on, hearing Grima's evil laughter echo. Sonic couldn't tell where Grima was at, his voice was coming all over the forest as he began more the chant from before, this time echoing in the forest.

 _[Give into me] Draw your blade_

 _[No mercy] Shall mark this day_

 _[Brutality] You shall pay_

 _[Face your fears] When sworn through swords_

Sonic felt like Grima was right in front of him, hearing those come out of him. Sonic closed his eyes and began to focus his thoughts and his sword. Sonic listen carefully to the chant with his eyes closed. His mind was blank and was taking in deep breaths, as Grima kept on repeating the chant the second time. In a split second, Sonic quickly open his eyes open and struck his sword behind him.

Without looking, the hedgehog manage to hit Grima straight in his forehead while in his flame form. Grima wailed and scream his way out of the forest. Seeing Grima run, Sonic went on chase on him leading back the area where they started the fight and Grima was back to his normal form from before, holding his forehead where Sonic struck him.

Grima charged up his sword and did some vertical swipe, horizontal swipe, and then a horizontal swipe again. Doing these swipes unleashed large heat blast. With his speed, Sonic dodge the verticals swipes with his side step and jumped over the horizontal ones. Grima then shot out more his normal fireballs at Sonic, who was running towards him.

Sonic deflected them or cut through them with his sword. As Sonic got close to Grima, he began to run in circles around him. The beast was having a hard time keeping his eyes on Sonic, due to his speed. Eventually Grima got dizzy and lost sight of Sonic. Once Grima got his head straight again, he looked aggressively around the area for the hedgehog.

"*Whistle*"

Grima heard the whistle coming from the dark sky causing him to look up. Grima only saw the moon above him, but then saw a small dot coming towards him, which was Sonic coming down at him with his sword, ready to attack. Before Grima could move, Sonic manage to hit the back of Grima's lion like body with a hard down thrust attack with his word Stinger. Grima let out a horroring shriek of pain.

As Grima was screaming in pain, Sonic got his sword ready again. The blue hedgehog ran up to the beast and cut off his left demonic arm that was part of his upper human part of his body with the power of his sword, causing Grima to scream more in pain. The ancient beast then generated a massive fire explosion, pushing Sonic away from him, hoping to recover a bit.

Sonic ran back, far away from the fire explosion and cover his eyes a bit from the bright light that could mistaken as the morning sun. Sonic knew this wasn't the end as he then saw the jet like wings on Grima's humanoid shoulder bursting out in big flames that reach high in the sky. Grima was getting ready to attack as he said the last verse of his chant, wanting this battle to end his battle with the hedgehog.

 _The more you give, the more I maim_

 _You are spirit, and I am bane_

 _Your truth strikes through, as steel guides true_

 _It's enough for pride, but not enough to survive_

Grima finish his verse, he then trigger the flames on his body that were red/orange and turned it into purple/blue flames. Finally unleashing his true power to the hedgehog. Sonic formed smile on his, feeling the adrenaline rush in his body, finally seeing Grima's final phrase. Both knowing that one of them is going down and one being the victor.

Sonic then charge up his super boost causing a large blue aura to surround his body for preparation. (Kinda like how he did in Sonic Rush when he fought Blaze.) Without noticing again, the skull's eyes on Sonic's sword Stinger began to glow red again.

This time the sword gave Sonic a red aura that mixed with his blue aura forming a large thunder-like purple aura around his body. Sonic then took notice of his purple aura surrounding him, feeling the power that it was giving him.

The hedgehog didn't want to question about the purple surrounding him right now, as Sonic clench his fist tightly and embrace this new strength that was given to him for this fight and smiled at Grima with his sword ready in hand.

The two swordsmen position themselves for they ready to see who will be the last man standing. Everything was in silence around, for only the night's winding blowing between them as the two locked eyes.

Sonic's blue quills and purple aura were flowing with the wind and Grima's blue/purple flames were also flowing with the wind. The only thing between them was the full moon above them. When the wind stop blowing it wad sign to attack, the two charge up at each other with great speed. Upon impact, everything turn into a flash of light around them.

It took a few minutes when the white flash ended, Sonic was at the spot where Grima was at and Grima was at Sonic's spot. The two stood still, not moving an inch of their body. Sonic then fell to one of his knee, for he felt pain. Grima on the other hand stood still longer and faced the hedgehog and spoke to him with a laugh, "You…..win." Grima said slowly.

With that, Grima fell to the ground with a large thud causing the ground to shake. Sonic got back up to his feet, seeing the beast down the ground. Grima was shocked for the last thing he saw with his eyes was that Sonic's appearance was different than before, seeing that Sonic reminded him of someone that scared him a bit. "You...look….just…like...him." Grima said.

The beast's body then slowly evaporated into thin dust becoming one with the air. Sonic put his sword away as he watch Grima's body disappear in front of him, confused by the monster's last words. "I look like…...him? What does he mean?" Sonic said, tilting his head and looked at his sword Stinger. Grima's body was now completely gone by the time Sonic reached him.

Sonic stood quiet to himself, watching the wind blow away Grima's ashes away. Sonic sat on the ground wondering what happen to him during the battle with Grima. "What are you?" Sonic said to his sword. As he kept looking at the sword, he turned around to see a bright light behind him. Sonic found out it was the sun rising in the distance, for it morning was starting to come to start a new day.

The Blue Blur smiled seeing the sun rising, feeling really happy seeing something that was on fire and wasn't trying to burn him into a crisp. The hedgehog breathe in the morning air and felt the morning wind hit his face softly and laid his tired his body the grass. Sonic picked up his sword and lifted up in the air and smiled at it. "Whatever you are, you sure helped me. Thanks." Sonic said to the sword.

The teen hedgehog began to laugh at himself for he felt silly talking to a sword as if it were a person. After a moment to himself, Sonic ran back to where Blaze's soldiers were at. Upon arrival, Blaze's soldiers were shock to see Sonic back and well. As Sonic was coming towards them, they could see in the hedgehog's eyes were the eyes of a righteous hero.

One of the soldiers came up to Sonic and saluted him, "Sonic, is Grima…..defeated?" The soldier asked. Sonic then smiled softly and gave a thumbs up as a sign of yes. The soldier cheers and clapped seeing Sonic's thumbs up. Sonic chuckled seeing everyone cheer and clapping. Sonic looked back to his sword Stinger, seeing it is officially his to keep for his own.

The hedgehog raised his sword in the air, shining with the sun's light. The other soldiers raised their weapons with Sonic as they continued to cheer. "Come on let's go tell King Ordger and the kingdom the good news. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear it that Grima is no more." Sonic said, as he the soldiers made their way back to the King's castle to celebrate.

Unknown to Sonic and everybody, this was just the beginning of a new threat that has yet to come to them. Somewhere in the forest where Sonic and Grima fought, there grew a small flower in the desolation of the forest. This wasn't a pretty looking flower either, for it was colored in dark shade black and it was very slowly growing on the soil ground with the sound of a woman's evil laughter echoing through the forest.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The whole kingdom of Adwaor rejoice in celebration when news of Grima's defeat by Sonic spread. The news about Sonic's heroic deed didn't just spread in Adwaor however, the news spread throughout the many big and small kingdoms in the Sol dimension. Giving Sonic a big recognition for himself in Blaze's dimension as a big hero.

When the people of Adwaor first heard the news about Sonic's victory, they cheered and cried happily that their home and kingdom were at once in peace from any threat. Knowing that Grima the Soul Burner will no longer be around and cause terror to them.

Children can finally laugh and play outside of their houses with their friends and neighbors again. Business shops such as bakeries, blacksmiths, and clothing stores had people coming to their shops buying their stuff at a daily basis again and making a good profit while at it.

People could sleep well at night, knowing that they have nothing to worry about and have a good dreams at night. The people of Adwaor were making their homes a more welcome feeling by giving them a rich design to them, making the village give a warm happy welcome to any visitors that are planning to come to the kingdom.

Everything was getting better and it was thanks to Sonic defeating Grima, making the kingdom safe once again. When Sonic and Blaze's soldiers came back to King Ordger's castle, he was greeted with the people of the village, who ran up to and chanted his name in glory and received hugs, flowers, and gifts as presents to him and Blaze's soldiers.

The hedgehog couldn't help smile at everyone chanting his name, usually when Sonic does a heroic deed, he doesn't stay around and celebrate with others and just leave. Although seeing that he would be traveling back to Blaze's kingdom in the sea again for a week. He decided to stick around for the celebration, so that he can stay on land for a little while. (And for the food.)

Everyone grabbed the hedgehog and lifted him up and down in the air as they continued to chant his name. The King and Queen came out of their quarters and clapped for the hedgehog and soldiers the moment they saw them. "All hail Sonic! The great hero of Adwaor!" The male polar bear shouted, as everyone cheered out loudly again.

The celebration continued in the king's mead hall, where King Ordger had his men hang up Grima's demon horn and left arm that Sonic cut off during their battle, hanging on the walls of the mead hall as trophies and a sign of Grima's defeat.

The moment when the king's men finish hanging up the horn and arm, King Ordger raised Sonic's arm in the air in front of everyone in the mead hall, cheering as they feast and drink with a happy mood.

On the table where Sonic and Blaze's men were sitting on, they feast on sweet rolls, sliced goat cheese, seared slaughterfish, baked potatoes, grilled chicken breast, and apple cabbage stew. King Ordger has his best chefs cook up the best food for the celebration, but despite all the delicious food, Sonic was still craving for a chili dog to eat.

King Ordger was sitting on his throne seat with his wife enjoying their food as well. The King then called up the blue hedgehog from his table, "Sonic, come here my boy." The male polar bear called for the hedgehog. Sonic stopped chatting with one of the soldiers and began to walk towards the king and queen with his new sword; Stinger in his hand.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, looking at the king. King Ordger then snapped his fingers and made two of his servants to bring out a seat next to him. "Come, sit next to us." King Ordger said, as he and his wife gave the hedgehog a welcoming smile. Sonic nodded and accepted the offer and sat next to the king, facing everyone in the mead hall, enjoying their time.

"Sonic we like to thank you again for defeating Grima. We are deeply grateful and forever your friends." King Ordger said, giving Sonic a pat on his shoulder. "No problem, I hate evil and I'll do anything to get rid of it." Sonic responded. "Such charisma you have Sonic, where do you get it?" Queen Silas asked. "I don't know. I guess I'm just born with it." Sonic laughed.

King Ordger and Queen Silas also laughed at Sonic's statement, "I say Sonic. you're quite the hedgehog, I bet your parents must very proud to have someone as you to be their son." Queen Silas said. Sonic felt a bit uncomfortable hearing that question, "Well..you see, the thing about my parents is...well…." Sonic trying to find a way to answer.

"Oh my, don't tell me that your parents are…" Queen Silas said, knowing what the hedgehog was getting at. "No they're not, but I'm not entirely if they are really truly gone." Sonic said. "You don't have any family then." Queen Silas said, a bit worry about the hedgehog. Sonic smiled hearing this question.

"Well yes I do actually, although we're not blood related or anything. I have some friends back home that are close to me like family." Sonic responded. "Really who?" King Ordger asked. curious about Sonic's friends.

"There's a eight year fox boy named Tails, who's close to me as a little brother. We been through many adventures and saving the day from any threat that comes to us. We been friends since we're were little kids. He's also really smart, more smarter me that I'll ever be. He also has two tails which he could fly with." Sonic said.

"A fox with two tails, why that's unheard of." Queen Silas, pretty amazed. "Which is why we call him Tails. His real name is Miles Prower, he'll always be my best friend and little brother." Sonic stated, making the king and queen smile that Sonic cares about someone that close as a brother.

"I also have a cat friend that's close to me like a sister. Her name is Honey the Cat, she's a year younger than me. She also really loves to fight tough opponents and just like my brother Tails, we been through alot together and she looks up to me as her brother. She's very dear to me as a sister, even though she's not related to me. We even call each other brother and sis sometimes." Sonic said, thinking about the yellow cat.

"My word Sonic, I can tell that you deeply care about these two even though you're not blood related." King Ordger said. "Well what can I say, it's sometimes because of those two that help me keep fighting til the very end." Sonic said. "I wonder what they're doing right now. I bet they're wondering when I'll come back home." Sonic wonder, rubbing the back of his head in a playful manner.

Queen Silas took notice of something behind Sonic, forming a sly smile on her face. "My my my Sonic, look over there." Queen Silas, pointing something behind Sonic. The blue hedgehog was curious on what was behind him that Queen Silas was pointing at. The Blue Blur turned around and saw a group of young ladies giggling and blushing at him, the moment he saw them.

King Ordger laughed as he took notice of this, giving Sonic a playful pat on the back, "It seems you're getting quite popular with the young maidens here, my boy." The King said, as the group of young maidens giggle. "Yes Sonic, does one of these beautiful maidens catch your eye." Queen Silas teased, giggling herself. Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes at the question by Queen Silas.

Sonic got up and looked over at the young maidens with a teasing smile, "Sorry ladies, but I already have eyes for another girl. Thanks for the flattering though." Sonic said, giving the group of maidens a wink thank you, sitting back near the King and Queen.

The group of maidens felt their heartbreak and their hopes shatter as they left sight of Sonic. Some of the men in the mead hall all cheered thinking that they have a chance with one of the maidens, now that Sonic is out of the picture from doing so.

Hearing that Sonic had eyes for another girl, put a shock to the king and queen as they watch the hedgehog sit back to his seat next to them. "Why Sonic, you never mention that you have a special lady in your life." Queen Silas said, feeling quite excited about the news as she placed her hand on her heart. "That's because you never asked." Sonic responded, forming a smile.

"Who is she and what's her name, come on spill the beans." Queen Silas said excitedly, acting like a mother wanting to know her son's first girlfriend. A small blush appeared on Sonic's face, as he rubbed his nose, a bit embarrassed by the question. "Her name is Tiara Boobowski, she's a manx cat about my age. We been dating for weeks now. She's very special to me, maybe even more than I think." Sonic said, blushing a bit more.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" Queen Silas said, clapping her hands. "Oh how I wish I could meet this special lady of your's." Queen Silas said. King Ordger couldn't help but feel proud of Sonic having a girlfriend, like a father to his son. "Tell us more about her." Queen Silas asked. "Well she carries a gold staff which she can fight with great combat and she's a princess." Sonic stated.

"She's a princess!? My word Sonic, you have to be quite the hedgehog to win her heart." The female polar bear said. "Not really, I just had to be myself is all." Sonic answered, remembering when he first met the female manx cat. "Where is she now, back at home I assume?" The Queen asked. "Well actually she's here in this dimension with Blaze right now, tracking down a threat." Sonic said.

"What kind of threat?" King Ordger grew curious. "They're tracking down Eggman Nega, it's the reason why Blaze couldn't come herself and send me here." Sonic said. "Eggman Nega? Yes I met him before. Blaze faced him here in my kingdom long ago when he was causing trouble." King Ordger thinking back. "Blaze told me that Eggman Nega is planning something big and she wants to put a stop to it." The hedgehog replied.

"I'm sure Princess Blaze and this girlfriend of your's could handle Nega's evil scheme." King Ordger said, as Sonic nodded. "Sonic, I have a little secret word of advice for dating a princess." Queen Silas said, getting close to the hedgehog. The female polar bear then whisper something in the hedgehog's ear, causing Sonic to madly blush from what she told him. The king and queen laughed seeing the blush appearing on Sonic's face.

"Hahaha trust me Sonic, your girlfriend Tiara will love it. It works on every princess. Just take my word for it." Queen Silas laughed with her husband. "Th-thanks...I think." Sonic still blushing. When the blush on Sonic's face ended, he looked down at his sword Stinger, looking at the skeletal design on it carefully.

"King Ordger?" Sonic spoke up, getting the king's attention. "Yes, what is it my boy." King Ordger said, looking at the hedgehog. "Can you tell me more about the hero that used this sword long ago." Sonic said, looking at his sword Stinger. "Sure, that sword is yours to keep as I promise after all, but let me tell you something first before I do." King Ordger said.

"Okay then, I'm listening." Sonic said. "When you first came into my castle. I honestly thought you were going to be another victim of Grima." King Ordger confessed, making Sonic give the king a bit of a mean look. "That is until you said you came from a different world." King Ordger continued on.

"You see Sonic, that was one of the main reason I lend you the sword to fight Grima." King Ordger said, looking at the sword in Sonic's hand. "The sword you are holding right now didn't just come from a hero, but a hero from a different world." King Ordger said. Sonic was shocked as he looked at the sword again, shocked by the news of the sword's origin.

"There's been this legend that a legendary hero from a different world came here to this world 4000 years ago, who helped Blaze's ancestor; Princess Igni fight off evil that once roam this world, even helping her fight off Grima." King Ordger said.

"Nobody knows who or what the name of this hero was, nobody accept Princess Igni herself, which she kept to herself. They say that the hero had a righteous and courageous heart, and passionately hates evil and was a noble fighter." King Ordger said. "Because of that, any evil creatures big or small feared him when they go against him." The king stated.

"He used that sword that you hold in your hand to fight with and left it here in this dimension for unknown reasons before leaving back home to his world." King Ordger said, stroking that white beard of his. "The sword has kept on getting stolen or taken by many people who wish they can process the power of the legendary dark knight, but everyone failed to do so." King Ordger said. "A hero from another world huh?" Sonic said, looking at Stinger.

"That's why Sonic, I wanted you to use it. I thought since you came from another world I kinda assume the sword would be perfect for you to use." King Ordger smiled at Sonic. "It sure is perfect. Not to mention it did some weird things to me during my fight with Grima." Sonic said, gripping the sword in his hand. "Could I be related to this legendary dark knight in someway." Sonic said, to himself.

Sonic then thought back to what Grima said, after beating him. "I...look...like….him." Sonic said slowly, remembering Grima's last words. "So does my answer satisfy your question, Sonic?" King Ordger asked the teen hedgehog. The Blue Blur smiled at his sword and smiled at the King, "Yeah, I'm satisfy." Sonic said, putting away his sword.

"By the way Sonic, are you planning to leave Adwaor today or early tomorrow?" King Ordger asked. Sonic thought to himself and answered the king. "I guess I could stay for another day or two, especially since the way back home is a week on the sea. I much prefer to stay on land for a while before heading back to the sea." Sonic answered.

"Excellent, the kingdom would be happy to hear that you're staying for a while." King Odger said, clapping his hand lightly. "In the meantime, do you think you can upgrade that obstacle course that I used before. I want it to be more challenging than it is now." Sonic suggested. "No problem, I'll have my men work on it the first thing tomorrow morning." King Ordger said, before taking a drink from his cup.

Sonic nodded his head and smiled, he then felt a tap his shoulder. The hedgehog turned around and found the king's personal guard; Bula behind him. "Sonic, I was wrong to doubt you before and I shall not again. You have the blood of courage, so I beg your forgiveness." Bula said, giving Sonic a bow.

"Look, you don't need to apologize. That's all in the past." Sonic said. "Instead let's shake hands." Sonic offering his hand to the badger. Bula smiled and shook the hedgehog's hand in respect.

"Again, I'm sorry about my attitude, it's just that many false heroes have come here and got people's hopes up, but end up as a victim of Grima in the end. I thought you were going to like those false heroes." Bula giving his reasons for his mean attitude towards Sonic.

"No problem, I would have thought of the same thing if I were you. I'm just glad we don't have beef between us before it even started. I'm also sorry about pushing you down to the ground in front of everyone." Sonic apologizing.

"Apology accepted." Bula said, still shaking Sonic's hand. "Wonderful, it's seems everyone is in the same page now. I say let the feasting in the mead hall continue in a much merry tone." The King said, looking at Sonic and Bula, who nodded at the king and smiled.

Throughout the whole day, everyone in the kingdom celebrated in the mead hall drinking, singing, and eating. Eventually night came and the celebration ended, a lot of people went back to their homes and slept in peace. The King and Queen invited Sonic and Blaze's soldiers to sleep in the rooms of their castle, which they took the offer to do so.

There were some of the king's soldiers that were still in the mead hall, pass out or sleeping after the celebration. Some decided to stay in the mead hall building because they were too lazy get up and move. Soon they will wish they have gotten up and leave as something was slithering to the mead hall slowly outside.

What was coming was a long black vine of thorn and It wasn't just one slithering towards the mead hall, it was multiple black vines slithering in the night. The black vines made their way in the mead hall and spotted the sleeping soldiers. They slither slowly towards one of the soldiers and violently grabbed him by his arms, legs, and neck.

The soldier screamed for help that caused some of the other soldiers in the mead hall to wake up. The moment they woke as well, they too were grabbed by the vines before they could reach for their weapons to defend themselves from the threat. The vines then began to drag the soldiers outside the mead hall as they tried their best to call out for help, but it didn't.

They were being drag into the dead forest where Sonic and Grima fought part of their battle at. The soldiers tried holding to the ground and trees that were on the way, while they were screaming for help. As their bodies were being drag into the forest, the last thing they heard was a woman's laughter before the soldiers were taken into the dark void of the forest.

The next morning

Morning came, the sun was slowly rising up in the horizon on the new day. Sonic was sleeping soundly in one of the rooms of the castle that the king and queen offered him with his sword Stinger in the same room with him, near the window of the room as the light of the sun shines on it.

The hedgehog had a big goofy smile on his face, for he was dreaming about being back home with his girlfriend Tiara, going on a fun date with her while talking in his sleep like how he usually does when he sleeps. "I love you, you beautiful manx cat that lives in my house." Sonic said in his sleep.

Then there was a rapid hard knock coming from the door. The rapid noise caused the hedgehog to slowly wake up from his nice slumber. Sonic stood up from his bed and stretch his arms and back, making his way towards the knocking door. "*Yawn* I wonder if it's news about that obstacle course begin upgraded." Sonic said, while stretching his arms.

When Sonic opened the door, he found one of King Ordger's soldiers there with a face of concern. "What is it dude?" Sonic said, wiping one of his sleepy eyes. "Sonic, the king has requested you to go to the mead hall. It's urgent that you go there immediately." The soldier said. "Why so?" Sonic said, in a sleepy tone.

"A terrible event has happened in the mead hall." The soldier answered. Sonic was shocked about the news, so shocked he quickly put his trademark shoes on and grabbed his sword Stinger and immediately ran out of his room in a blue blur, making his way towards to the mead hall. "I wonder what happen?" Sonic said to himself, while running.

Sonic ran out of the castle's gates and run past some people on the way to the mead hall. He was closing in the area of the mead hall where he saw the king on his pathway, who seems to be looking at something. "King Ordger I'm here, what's the prob-" Sonic stopped in his mid sentence and took a look at what the king was looking at.

"What happen here?" Sonic said. What Sonic saw in front of him was scary. The mead hall has been completely been destroyed again as Grima did before, but only this time the mead hall was covered in black shade flowers, both inside and outside of the building.

"What did this?" Sonic said, walking up next to the king. "Not what, Sonic. Who." The king responded. "Then who did this?" Sonic said, looking at the mead hall. The king looked around the area and found the armor and weapons of his men, scatter on the ground dirt and looked down to his feet to see a black flower next to him.

The king stomp on the black flower with his boot, "It was Viper the She-devil who caused this mess." The King Ordger said, looking at the hedgehog. "Viper the She-devil?" Sonic said. "She's another creature that roam this world 4000 years ago. She must have been waiting for Grima to be beaten so she can take his place." King Ordger said.

"What does she want from here though?" Sonic asked. "She must have found the perfect soil to lay her children in." The king said, looking at some marks on the ground and trees. "It seems she kidnapped some of my men as a warning for me to leave my kingdom." The polar bear said, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Viper loves to mess with mother nature by poison it into her own vision of nature, causing harm to every living creature. She wishes to live in her own world made by herself." King Ordger said. "That would explain why I haven't seen any woodland critters coming to the forest all day yesterday." Sonic said, looking at the dead forest.

"She's dangerous Sonic, from the stories I heard about her. She loves to mess with her victims by playing mind tricks on them." King Ordger said, as he face and turned face the hedgehog. "Sonic may I ask of you one last time to help me and my kingdom to defeat Viper and get rid the curse of my kingdom." King Ordger asked at the hedgehog.

Sonic smiled and gave his response, "No need to ask, getting rid of evil is what I do for a living. It's like my job or something. I'll beat Viper and save this kingdom again and save any of your men that have been adducted. You have my word." Sonic with a bold smile of hope.

"Thank you Sonic, I'll be sure you would be rewarded with a large amount of gold and jewelry for your heroic action." The King offered. "Thanks, but I don't really need any gold or jewelry as a reward. Just me taking this quest is more of a reward already." Sonic proudly said.

King Ordger was surprised and amazed at the same time, never in his life as a king as he never met anyone that rejected his offer of gold and jewelry. The polar bear smiled at the teen hedgehog, "You're a very noble hedgehog you know." The King said.

"Noble as the legendary hero himself." King Ordger said, giving Sonic a nod in respect. "Thanks, it just that for me. Having a lot of gold makes me feel like a greedy person and I hate greed. Greed can kill anybody you know." Sonic said.

"Very wise of you to say Sonic, even at such a young age. You would make a great and wise king yourself if you ever become one." The king praised the hedgehog. Sonic nodded at the king's complement and smiled. "So you will you go now into the forest and face Viper or later?" The king asked.

"Not yet, I have a feeling I'm gonna need some backup on this quest. I'm gonna rally up Blaze's soldiers and prepare them for tonight." Sonic said. The hedgehog's stomach then began to growl loudly causing both Sonic and the king to look down at his hungry stomach.

"That and I haven't had my breakfast yet heh heh. If you don't mind." Sonic laughed, while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, causing the king to laugh as well.

"Very well, let's have us some breakfast as the morning winds are still with us." King Ordger said, as Sonic followed him back to the castle to have some breakfast before the the quest that Sonic will take on tonight to face Viper and save the kingdom of Adwaor and it's people.

That following night

The night sky was hovering above Sonic, who alongside with Blaze's soldier were standing outside of the woods. Sonic had his sword Stinger on his back, while he was stretching his arms and legs preparing to head into the woods where Viper is at and holding the soldier, doing who knows what to them.

Everyone in the kingdom heard news about Viper, but did not fear knowing that Sonic was here to save them once again. Blaze's soldiers have been working more their sword fighting skills throughout the day and wore the best armor that King Ordger has have to offer them.

Sonic wasn't wearing any armor of any sort. He was just in his trademark shoes and gloves and his sword Stinger. "You guys set?" Sonic asked the soldiers, who nodded at the hedgehog. "Good luck Sonic, on your quest to beat Viper." King Ordger said, walking up to hedgehog.

"I'll do my best." Sonic said proudly. "Remember Sonic, Viper likes to play mind games. Keep that in mind when you face her. She'll try to confuse you with the thought of something very dear to you." King Ordger reminding the hedgehog. "I'll keep that in mind throughout the night." Sonic, tapping his head as he faced Blaze's soldiers.

"Alright, time to go you guys. Allons-y!" Sonic shouted, running into the woods with Blaze's soldiers following behind him. "Good luck to you once again Sonic! May Odin watch over you!" King Ordger shouted at the hedgehog. Sonic gave a thumbs up as a respond back to the king, as he the soldiers ran into the woods, before losing site of the king.

About an hour past, Sonic and Blaze's soldiers were still running through the dead woods, Sonic was running at a normal pace because he didn't want to lose sight of any of Blaze's soldiers with him. They encounter more of the black flowers on the way as they were all over some trees and bushes.

Sonic had to use his sword Stinger to cut large blockade of wood, cutting down trees that were blocking their way. They avoided dark colored puddles that burned anything like acid, which Sonic tested it out by throwing some sticks and stones into the dark water that desingrated.

The more they trek forward into the woods, they could hear a woman's laughter getting louder. Sonic took this as a sign that they were getting close to viper. Sonic and the soldiers then found themselves stumble upon a small open area in the forest. They stopped running when they heard some bushes rustling around them.

"Wait!" Sonic shouted, putting his hand in front of the soldiers, while getting his sword ready. As Sonic walking up to one of the rustling bushes, a sword came at him out of nowhere. Sonic quickly deflected the attack with his own sword and jumped back to the soldiers.

They watch as they saw the thing that attack Sonic, come out of the bush. What they saw was one of King's Ordger men, but something was weird about him. The guy had some sort of black leech wrapped his around his chest and the eyes were completely blank.

He was in some mind control that Sonic could tell. He's wasn't the only one to come out of the bush, there was more of King Ordger's men that came out with the same black leech wrapped around their bodies and surrounding Sonic and the soldiers in a circle.

Sonic got his sword ready and so did the soldiers, King Ordger's men then attacked the gang, but without a fight back from Sonic and his crew. Swords were clashing and the sound grunts and breathing could be heard. Each of the king's men were taken down one by one, but oddly enough they get back to their feet and act like the damage done to them were nothing.

This was very tiring for Sonic and the crew, the battle was going nowhere as they fought back. Sonic then heard Viper's laughing coming from the distance as he took down one of the king's men. One of Blaze's soldiers came up to hedgehog and suggested something to him.

"Sonic, you go and face Viper. Me and the rest of the soldiers can handle ourselves with these men." The soldier said, while he deflected another attack coming towards. "Alright then, I'm off. Take care of yourselves and fight to your best." Sonic said, putting his sword away and ran into the direction where he heard Viper's laugh come from, leaving the soldiers to fight off the brainwash men.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me now Stinger." The blue hedgehog said to his sword. Sonic was running at full speed through the forest, he looked to his left and right to find some black vines beside him. The black vines then tried to grab the hedgehog, but Sonic quickly took out his sword and cut the vines into pieces. "Too easy." Sonic smirk, as he kept on running.

It wasn't long until he encounter a purple smoke on his way that made him stop running. "What's this?" Sonic said, carefully looking at the purple smoke. Sonic slowly put his hand on the purple smoke and felt nothing that harmed him. Seeing that it didn't do any harm, Sonic quickly ran through the purple smoke found himself in a small area, surrounded by more purple smokes.

They spread in four directions of the woods: North, South, West, and East. Without thinking, Sonic ran into purple smoke that was on the left and found himself in the same area before. "That's weird." Sonic thought to himself. Sonic ran into another different purple smoke, hoping to get another result but still ended up in the same place.

"Hmm...it seems like I'm in a puzzle of some soft." Sonic mumbled to himself, scratching his head. Sonic then looked at the ground to find a stick, giving himself idea. The blue hedgehog grabbed the stick and drew a small circle shape on the ground. Once finish, Sonic ran into another purple smoke that was in the North.

This time he looked down to ground didn't found the circle shape on the ground that he drew. Sonic smirked, seeing that he moved into another new area of the woods and kept the stick with him. Sonic took a guess on which purple smoke he would take, for it seems that they teleport him to different parts of the woods in a pattern.

It didn't take long for Sonic to figure out the pattern of these lost woods. The pattern that he took in the woods was North, West, South, and West. Following this pattern, allow Sonic to encounter a huge white fog on the way. Sonic entered the fog with a cautious look, being surround by the white fog. The hedgehog then smelled something nasty hit his nose, but quickly shook it off with a smile.

As he venture more into the fog, everything was in dead silent. He could only hear the sound of his footstep he was making beneath him. It wasn't long he encounter figure in the distance.

As he got closer to figure he was taken by surprise to find his girlfriend Tiara Boobowski standing there in the middle of the fog, minding her business. "Tiara!" Sonic shouted, running up to the manx cat. Tiara turned and face the hedgehog with a happy smile. "Sonic!" Tiara happy to see the hedgehog.

"Sonic! You don't know how happy I am to see you right now!" Tiara said, giving the hedgehog a hug. "How is it that you're here Tiara? Where's Blaze?" Sonic asked "Me and Blaze came by here after dealing with Eggman Nega and we asked King Ordger where you were at, so me and Blaze headed towards the woods to meet up with you and help you fight Viper." Tiara answered.

"Nice." Sonic said, looking carefully into Tiara's eyes. "Sonic, I really missed you." Tiara said, wrapping her arms around the blue hedgehog. "Go on." Sonic smiled. "I miss it when we look into each other's eyes." Tiara said, as her face getting close to Sonic's face. "Tell me more?" Sonic giving Tiara a sly look. "I also missed the touch of those lips of yours." Tiara said softly, in a seductive tone.

Their lips were closing in for a kiss, but before their lips met with one another. Sonic had a sly smile and quickly put his fingertips on Tiara's lip, stopping the kiss. Sonic looked at Tiara with a smirk and mocking eyes. "Nice try." Sonic said to the manx cat. The hedgehog quickly did a backflip just in time before a long serpent like body tried to attack him from behind.

"What…..?! How did you know?!" said a woman's voice. It was Viper, who revealed to be a giant serpent with feathery frills on her neck at first. That is until she reveal her true form and body, as the head of the serpent open up into four petals, showing Viper's woman torso growing out of the tail, similar to a mermaid, with the serpent's "tongue" splitting large red plumes that grow her head like hair.

"Just how did you not fall for my trick?!" Viper asked, angry that Sonic didn't fall for the fake vision of his girlfriend Tiara. Sonic laughed at the she-devil, "You can hide that body of yours, but that smell...hoo! There's no covering that!" Sonic insulted, fanning himself from the stinking smell from eariler in a taunting way. "That and you got one thing about my girlfriend that you got wrong." Sonic said, pointing at the fake Tiara, before she disappeared out of thin air.

"She has a yellow bow ribbon tying her hair, not a red bow ribbon. " Sonic said, pointing at the red bow on the fake manx cat's head. Viper growled at the hedgehog cockyness, "Insult me one more time and I will make you suffer more than you thought possible! I will make my children dance to the music of your screams!" Viper shouted at the hedgehog, before letting out a loud banshee like scream.

"Glad I finally got your attention. I was beginning to feel a little ignored." Sonic mocked, putting his hands on his hips. "You may jest, but the kindest fate I offer is to unify and spend eternity with a child of mine!" Viper said, as she turned into her dragon like form and charge at Sonic. The blue hedgehog did nothing as he smirked and turn his back against the she-devil, while holding on to the handle of his sword Stinger.

Viper, in her dragon form swoop down and manage to capture Sonic in her dragon form mouth, with the hedgehog's leg dangling out of the mouth. Sonic used his strength to open up the upper jaw of her dragon form mouth and slowly tried to let himself free again.

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass." Sonic said, as he jumped out of the mouth and landed on the ground, ready for battle by taking out his sword. "Though a little fight every now and then makes life a little interesting, don't ya think?" Sonic pointing his sword at the she-devil with a mocking smirk.

With that being said, Sonic dash backward away from Viper as their battle started. The she-devil started wailing her long serpent tail, which the hedgehog took his time and jumped over them and did a little dash with his super boost in the air and started to hack and slash on Viper's humanoid body with his sword, making the she-devil grunt in pain.

Viper back away from the hedgehog and quickly rooted the serpent part of her body on the ground. Sonic was confused on why Viper rooted herself, that is until he felt the ground underneath him to shake, causing some rocks to tumble off the ground. What pop out from the ground were black vines, the same ones that chased Sonic a little while back.

Sonic ran to avoid the black vines, as if the vines had a mind of their own, which Sonic thought due to their body language. There were about four black vines chasing Sonic, two of which were trying to slam down the hedgehog to the ground with great force. Sonic avoided this by dodge rolling the attacks. There was a black vine behind him and another in front of him.

As Sonic was closing in to the one in front of him, he jumped in the air in time making both vines tangled up against each other. When the hedgehog was falling back down, he then did a spinning down thrust with his sword and cut the tangled vines right in the middle. Viper, stunned by Sonic's move gave the hedgehog the opportunity to run to her and attack her with his sword once again.

The She-devil was holding her guard up this time, blocking the attacks as she tried to whip the hedgehog with her long red plume hair. Sonic caught this and jumped before the attack hit him his face. Viper kept on whipping her hair like a helicopter, but Sonic kept on dodging with each jump, feeling like he's playing a game of hot scotch.

Viper had enough of whipping her hair as she then quickly got herself out from the ground. Transform into her dragon form and began to shoot large seeds from her serpent body. The seeds rapidly grew and change into these seed like creatures. They screech and growl at Sonic as they charge up to hedgehog. Sonic gripped his word tightly in his hand and charge at the evil creature, protecting their mother.

Sonic fought off these horrific creatures by slicing and dicing their legs and arms off their body or by cutting them down in the middle with his strength. Sonic saw one seed creature marching at him violently. Sonic did a prop shredder to the creature, which was spinning your sword at high speeds to slice and dice the enemy to bits - the initial attack will fling the enemy upward while the second keeps them airborne.

Sonic did this to the other creatures, but while they were airborne by the attack, Sonic perform an aerial wave which was a 4 hit sword strike combo in mid-air, ending in a powerful slash that send the seed creatures flying. The hedgehog then pierce his sword at one of the evil creatures. Hurling his sword at the enemy, resulting in the sword spinning around inside the enemy, applying constant damage.

The hedgehog was trying to pull his sword from the seed creature, for it was stuck. An enemy tried to attack Sonic from behind, but the the hedgehog quickly did a thrust kick from behind, saving himself in time as he manage to get his sword Stinger back in his hand. As Sonic kept on firing off a massive number of sword slashes at breakneck speeds to obliterate the enemy.

He was then surrounded by even more seed creatures, all of which were laughing maniacally at him. Seeing that he was even more outnumbered than before and were ready to attack all at once. Sonic smirked and let out a small mocking laugh, looking at the creatures that have him circled.

"You guys want to dance?" Sonic said, as then planted his sword on the ground. "Let's dance!" Sonic said in a cocky attitude. The seed creatures then charge up to Sonic all at once, but were immediately kicked off. What Sonic was doing was spinning around on his sword that was planted on the ground, kicking all the enemies in the immediate vicinity, ending it with a devastating slash with his sword.

Viper herself then came back, shock to see her evil seed children sliced and cut by the hedgehog. "Noooo! My children!" Viper cried, looking at her cut up children. "Sorry lady, looks like I'm not fit to be a babysitter. I'll take my cash and leave though." Sonic mocked, as he stab the last seed creature on the ground with his sword. Viper's body then began to glow yellow, furious at the hedgehog's action.

"You! Will! Pay!" Viper shouted, shaking the ground. Sonic, with no sign of fear on his face got his sword ready and position himself. Before the she-devil could attack the hedgehog, in her eyes she saw that the image of the hedgehog changed, scaring her to death. "No, it can't be!" Viper screamed in fear. The she-devil backing away from Sonic, "You're just like him!" Viper feared.

Sonic slowly walked up to Viper, scaring her even more, "I will not be beaten again! I'm outta here!" Viper yelled, running away as Sonic laughed. "Here comes the winning goal." Sonic said, as he took aim of his sword and threw it up in the air and kick the grip of the sword as it chased the running demon in a fast pace. The sword caught up to Viper and penetrated on her torso.

Shocked, Viper looked down at the sword that hit her torso. She turned around to see Sonic run at her and quickly kick the sword all the way through her torso and quickly ran to the other side to catch his sword perfectly in his hand.

"The rest….is silence." Sonic said, putting his sword away slowly in its sheath. The moment the Blue Blur put his sword away casually, Viper screamed in pain as her whole body then evaporated much like Grima did before her.

When her body was vanish from the world, the fog around Sonic cleared off and the black vines around the woods disappeared and so did the seed creatures that Sonic slayed.

Sonic smiled, seeing the black leaves and vines disappear at each passing moment. What made Sonic smile even more was that he saw some little natural grass growing out of a crack from the ground and some woodland critters coming out of their homes.

Seeing this made Sonic feel like his work here was done with sun beginning to rise, and finally lifted the curse of the kingdom of Adwaor. Sonic smiled and looked at the woodland critters, "It's safe to come out now, I assure you that no more threats will happen to you here at your home wood." Sonic shouted.

The woodland critters cheered and thanked the hedgehog, as he gave a laugh and thumbs up to them, leaving to meet up with the rest of the soldiers. Luckily for him, the way back was a lot easier and faster, since there wasn't any purple smoke on the way, telling him that Viper has been truly been beaten.

It wasn't long until he ran into Blaze's soldiers who were alive and well, also treating the king's men who were under Viper's control, which the black leeches that were once wrapped around the chest were now gone. Sonic told the soldiers he has beaten Viper and lifted the curse and that they could all go home now.

The soldiers cheered hearing the news as they picked up the wounded men on their backs and walked back to the kingdom of Adwaor, with no harm or danger in their path. On the way, the soldiers cheered for Sonic and were happy that he was the one that Blaze made him in charge of them, though Sonic praised back for their efforts as well. A true hero doesn't keep all the fame to himself after all.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the kingdom, King Ordger alongside with his wife Queen Silas and their people were waiting outside of the woods, waiting to see if Sonic would return to them safe. Some people worried because Sonic hasn't come back in a while and feared that their champion has met a cruel fate worse than death.

Their attention were caught when one of the bushes began to rattle and soon came out Sonic and the rest of the soldiers, holding on to the King's men that got kidnaped by Viper. Sonic gave thumbs up as everyone cheered out loudly and happily clapped for the hedgehog for his heroic deed. Feeling safe once again as they all grabbed the hedgehog and lifted him in the air.

Throughout the rest of the day, everyone celebrated back in the mead hall, though the black flowers from Viper were gone and the mead hall partly destroyed. The king had his men fix the parts of the mead hall that could be repair, but was it was fine enough to celebrate in it once again. It was pretty much everybody in the kingdom that celebrated that day and so did Sonic.

During the celebration, King Ordger gave Sonic a small speech about how to be a good and wise king by choosing eternally than earthly rewards. King Ordger, promise Sonic to shower him in treasure when he leaves the kingdom to go back home.

At first Sonic rejected the offer, but King Ordger assisted by him, his wife and his kingdom that he was rewarded for his action. It took a while of thinking, but Sonic accepted the treasure in behalf of the kingdom, though he said he wanted the treasure to be in two small treasure chest that he can carry in his arms.

After the banquet ensues, with great feasting and revelry. Sonic retires to get some well needed rest. For the next two days, Sonic spend his peaceful time at the kingdom of Adwaor, running through the upgraded obstacle course, which a lot people come to see him take on and go around doing runs around the kingdom, letting out his need for speed before heading back to the sea.

During most of his time when he is not running around the kingdom, he would spend his free time in the woods for some quick naps and hang out with some of the woodland critters that have return to the woods after he defeated Viper. The woods themselves, also came back to life with animals and trees inhabiting it like they did before Grima appeared.

The trees' leaves were coming back to it's glory days, colorful flowers were sprouting from the ground and bushes, and grass growing in various parts of the woods giving animals some food source to eat from. When Sonic goes for a nap in the woods, he would sometimes spot some people from the kingdom, taking a stroll through the woods to admire it's beauty and animals that it has to offer.

The next day came and it was morning at the docks, where Sonic and fourteen of Blaze's soldiers were at. They were getting ready to leave back to Blaze's Kingdom, but not before they put their ties in friendship and loyalty with the king and his people one last time.

King Ordger came up to the hedgehog with a friendly smile, "Sonic, on the behalf of my kingdom, we would like to thank you again. You will always have us as your allies whenever you need us." The king said, shaking his hand with the hedgehog. "Thanks." Sonic said. "Also give my regards to Princess Blaze for me and my kingdom. We would like to thank her for sending such a hero to our need." The male polar bear said.

"I'm sure Blaze would be happy to hear that." Sonic nodded. The King then looked at Sonic's sword Stinger on his back. "Remember to take care of that sword, I have a feeling it should be with you. I'm glad you're the one I gave it to. I wouldn't give it to another person." King Ordger said. "Thanks, I promise to take good care of it." Sonic said, smiling at his sword.

The Ocean Tornado's blow horn began to turn on, as Marine was at the edge of the boat calling out for the hedgehog, "Sonic, we're all set to go!" Marine said, giving a thumbs up. "I'll be there soon, I'm just wrapping things up here!" Sonic shouted, giving a thumbs up back to the young raccoon, before facing the king himself again.

"Here Sonic, here's your award. You deserve it." The king snapped his fingers and soon came his personal guard Bula, happily giving Sonic two small chest of treasure and gave the hedgehog a bow in respect, which Sonic himself gave a bow back to Bula. "What are you planning to do with the treasure if you don't mind me asking?" The king said, wondering.

Sonic smiled with a responded of his own, "I'm gonna award the soldiers that came here with me in this quest. They have their own families to take care of you know. If I still have plenty left, I'm giving some to my friends and family, like my brother Tails or my sister Honey. And if I still have plenty left over, I'm gonna keep it as a souvenir of this adventure." Sonic said, looking at Marine and Blaze's soldiers minding their own business on the ship.

The King smiled and laughed joyfully at Sonic's ungreedy heart. "That's sound wonderful. Good luck to you in the future Sonic. Live to your fullest while you're young." The king advice. Sonic nodded and started heading to the ship with the two small chest wrapped around his arms and his sword Stinger on his back.

Moments before he step on the stairs of the boat, a woman's voice called out for him from behind. "Sonic wait!" said a woman's voice. Sonic turned around to find Queen Silas herself running up to him. "Oh hello, Queen Silas. Came to say goodbye." Sonic happily said. Queen Silas laughed, "Yes, but thats not it." She responded.

Sonic then notice that the queen had a box on her hand, making him curious on of what was inside of it. "What is that?" Sonic asked, looking at the box. "It's something I made myself that I want to give to you before you go back home." Queen Silas said, handing over the gift to Sonic.

"I spend all day yesterday making it myself. I hope you like it." The Queen said. Sonic grabbed the gift and unwrapped it. What the gift was is a long red leather trench coat in his size. Sonic was amazed by the design as he touched leathley coat with his finger gloves. "This is cool." Sonic said, looking at the detail of the red leather trench coat. "Please do try it on. I want to see you wear it." The Queen asked politely.

Sonic nodded his head in a yes and put down the two treasure chest on the ground and taking off his sword from his back, also placing it on the ground. Sonic quickly put on the long red leather trench coat and felt comfortable in it. "This is nice. I think I'll wear this during raining days." Sonic said, looking at the red coat on his body. "Thanks I love it." Sonic gave a thumbs up to the queen.

"Glad you love it. I even also made a little handle on the back of the coat to hold your sword for you." Queen said, informing the hedgehog. Hearing this made Sonic quickly pick up his broadsword from the ground and placed it on the back on his new coat. Sonic looked back at his sword and trench coat and smiled at the queen. "Sweet, now I don't have to carry a sheath around my back." Sonic said.

"I have one last gift to give to you, Sonic." The Queen said, wrapping her arms behind her neck. What Queen Silas did shocked the king and the people of Adwaor, she gave Sonic the diamond necklace she always wore around her neck. Even Sonic was speechless at this moment, as he saw the queen put the diamond necklace in his hand.

"You're giving me your necklace? Why?" Sonic asked, unable to make his words. "It's a token of our friendship." Queen Silas, said giving Sonic a soft smile. "Are..are you sure I can have this? Isn't this really important to you?" Sonic asked, looking at the diamond necklace. "To be honest, not really. Everybody sees it as a beautiful necklace, as for me it's just regular necklace in my eyes." Queen Silas answered.

"Beside, you should give this diamond necklace to that Tiara Boobowski girlfriend of yours as a surprise gift. I'm sure she'll love it, especially if it's coming from you." Queen Silas laughed softly. The soft laughter reminded Sonic a bit of his friend Vanilla, having that same motherly tone.

"Thanks, I'm sure Tiara will love it." Sonic said, giving a bow to the queen. "Also remember that word of advice about dating a princess." Queen Silas teased. Sonic blushed remembering the advice. "I won't." Sonic laughed, with his face madly blushing. The Queen then gave Sonic a motherly hug, "Farewell Sonic. May you have a well future." Queen Silas said, while hugging the hedgehog. "Thanks, the same goes for you and everyone." Sonic responded.

Sonic then began to make his way to aboard the ship with the things King Ordger and his people gave him, while waving goodbye to everybody. The Ocean Tornado began to blow it's blow horn as the boat slowly began to leave the docks of the kingdom. "So long everyone! If there's any more threats that need to be taken care of! Feel free to ask me! I'll be waiting!" Sonic shouted.

"Farewell Sonic, feel free to come to our kingdom at anytime if you wish to visit us again. We'll be waiting on your arrival." King Ordger shouted back. "Good to hear! Maybe next time I'll bring my friends alongside!" Sonic shouted back, waving goodbye. The Ocean Tornado made one last noise with it's blowhorn as the view of land slowly disappear.

Sonic kept on looking back with a smile, feeling the morning sea wind breeze on his face. Marine came up to the hedgehog with a smile, looking at his sword and red trench coat. "Wow Sonic, nice trench coat. It's look good on ya mate." Marine said. "Thanks, although I don't think I'll be wearing it much. I think I'll wear it when I want to feel stylish or something." Sonic laughed and so did Marine.

"So Marine what have you been doing beside guarding the ship the last few days?" Sonic asked. "Oh you know, raccoon stuff that hedgehogs will never understand." Marine responded back. Sonic responded with a chuckle and began to make his towards the deck of the ship.

"Well whatever, I'm gonna get a quick nap." Sonic patting Marine's shoulder before leaving. "Okay Sonic, I'll..." Marine stopped talking, the moment she turn and saw the hedgehog walking away. What she saw for a split second was Sonic's appearance had changed a bit, before rubbing her eyes to see Sonic back to normal. "I must be seeing things, maybe it's the morning breeze that's getting to me." Marine said, scratching her head.

Days have past and the trip back to Blaze's kingdom was a lot faster and safer this time around. There weren't any storms, water tornados, heavy rain or deadly waves to encounter. They have met with smooth sailing, sunny days, and beautiful nights under the stars. It was as if the curse of the sea has been lifted thanks to Sonic's deed.

Speaking of Sonic, during the trip back. He didn't feel that bother sailing on the boat, probably because the trip was a lot faster and felt good about his latest adventure, which he was excited to tell his friends about when he gets back home and sees them. While their way back, Sonic rewarded the soldiers that joined him with the treasure, giving each a fair share, true to his word to what he said to the king before leaving.

Sonic even gave some Marine as payment of her boat piloting skills that help them survive their trip to the kingdom of Adwaor. There was still plenty of treasure left over that Sonic was planning to give to rest of his friends, but the most precious and most valuable treasure of them all was the diamond necklace that Queen Silas gave him.

Whenever Sonic looks at the diamond, he couldn't help but imagine his girlfriend be extremely surprised by the present that will be given to her. Sonic thought to himself that a present this big was something for him to give Tiara whenever they have their first anniversary together and decided to keep the diamond necklace a secret from the female manx cat, until their anniversary day comes.

The day has finally come when everyone on the Ocean Tornado saw Blaze's kingdom in the sight of their eyes. The soldiers cheers and were very happy that they would see their friends and family as soon as they park the boat near the docks of the kingdom. Marine blast the engine of the boat in high speed and parked the boat at the docks.

Sonic saw a large crew of people that were men, women, children, and elderly people at the docks, who were friends and family of the soldiers waiting for them to come back. Before exiting the boat to meet up with their friends and family, the soldiers gave the blue hedgehog one last big salute in respect. Sonic smiled proudly and gave a salute back to them as they exited the boat.

Sonic was the last one to get down from the boat with his two small chest of treasure wrapped on his arms. Putting the down the small treasure chest, Sonic smiled and watched the soldiers hug and kiss their loves one that they miss very dearly. Sonic's ears then perked up as he heard a very faint noise call out his name.

"Sonic!" said the voice.

Without hesitation, Sonic rushed into the crowd of people, gently moving the people on his way to seek the voice that called him. Sonic felt like he was on the ocean again, an ocean fill with people that is. It wasn't long until the hedgehog encounter the voice that call him out.

Sonic had a beaming smile of joy from who he saw. A few feet away from the blue blur, stood his manx cat girlfriend Tiara Boobowski in her red tank top shirt, red mini skirt, and red bracelets on her wrist, watching the hedgehog with her crystal blues eyes with her gold staff in her hand and her yellow bow ribbon on her hair.

The two stood there in silence, walking towards each other before running with the biggest smile of joy on their face. Upon reaching each other, the hedgehog and manx cat hugged deeply with one another, as the soldiers and their loves ones clapped for the love couple coming back together again.

"Why are we clapping?" asked a random person from the crowd to another person. "I don't know just do it." The other person said, as they all continued to watch clap and cheered for the hedgehog and manx cat before leaving, making some room for the two.

The two locked eyes, as Sonic's emerald eyes were looking at Tiara's crystal eyes deeply. "Sonic, your back!" Tiara said, hugging Sonic by placing her face on his chest. "I made a promise I would come back, didn't I." Sonic said, touching Tiara's brown hair.

"I knew you would. I didn't doubt it for a second." The manx cat said. Tiara looked at Sonic with flirtatious eyes seeing the red trench coat on him, "You look very dashing in that red trench coat you know." Tiara touching the trench coat with her fingers, while blushing.

"Thanks, I got it from the queen as a present." Sonic said, squeezing his hands with Tiara's hands. "Well how about I give ya a welcome back present of my own." Tiara said, getting her face close to Sonic's. "I wonder what kind of present." Sonic said, with a sly smile as their lips were getting close.

"Hmph!" coughed a voice behind them.

The kiss didn't happen as Sonic and Tiara heard the coughing noise. They turned around to see the lavender princess herself Blaze, who was looking away with a bit of a blush on her face, feeling a bit awkward. "Oh….hmm...hi Blaze." Sonic said, giving an awkward wave to his lavender friend. "Sorry to interrupt your cliche moment with Tiara." Blaze said, walking up to the hedgehog.

"But how did it go with your quest, was Grima truly defeated? I need to know." Blaze asked. Sonic gave a bold smiled and nodded. "Yes, Grima has been defeated. He will no longer cause any harm to King Ordger and his kingdom or anybody in that matter." Sonic said. "That's great to hear Sonic, I knew you would be the perfect guy to handle the quest." Blaze smiled at the hedgehog.

"Although…." Sonic said, making the lavender cat curious by his tone. "Although what? Please tell me?" Blaze politely asked. "There was another creature I fought after beating Grima. It was a she-devil called Viper." Sonic said, taking Blaze by surprise. "Viper huh? I think my ancestor, Princess Igni fought her a long time ago if I recall from her old diary. It's odd that she showed up." Blaze said.

"Yeah Viper showed up causing trouble, but don't worry I took care of her with this sword right here." Sonic said, pulling out his sword Stinger, from the little handle from his trench coat. "Woah, that's pretty awesome." Tiara said, looking at the broadsword's skeletal designs on it. "It sure is, King Ordger gave me this sword to fight Grima and then Viper afterward." Sonic said, smiling at his sword.

"King Ordger said that It's mine to keep now." Sonic said putting his sword away. "By the way? How did it go tracking down Eggman Nega. Did you two find out what he was planning?" Sonic asked. "We manage to track him down to where I predicted him to be." Blaze said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy though. He send an army of his egg pawns and badniks against us. It was both tough and fun at the same time." Tiara said, as she and Blaze smiled and nodded to each other in respect.

"We even went underwater on a frozen lake to find Eggman Nega in an underwater cavern there." Tiara said. "Yeah thanks to Tiara's staff, she made a bubble shield large enough for the both of us to go underwater and breathe." Blaze said, smiling at Tiara's gold staff with the diamond attached on the top.

"You should have seen us take on Eggman Nega's machines. Blaze was firing her fireballs and fire tornado and I was launching the enemies up in the air and slicing and dicing and slamming them down with my staff. We were like an unstoppable duo." Tiara said, as she and Blaze hive five each other.

"We even took down his big old machine that he thought it was impossible for us to beat." Tiara mocked the mad scientist. "Sounds like I wasn't the only one having fun after all." Sonic said, smiling at the two cats. "Yes, but unfortunately Eggman Nega escaped like the coward he is, but he did leave something behind that made me very curious." Blaze said, reaching down in one of the pocket of her outfit.

"He left this behind." Blaze said. What Sonic saw on Blaze's hand was a little light blue crystal shard that was glowing dimly. "What is it?" Sonic still looking at the shard. Sonic reached out for the shard, but Blaze pulled it away from him. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Blaze said. "Why not?" Sonic asked.

"It's really cold to hold, it made my hand numb for a few seconds when I touched it." Tiara answered, as Blaze nodded. "I'm using my pyrokinetics right now so that I can hold it on my hand. I'm not entirely sure what this shard is. All I know is that this shard has to do something with Eggman Nega's plan." Blaze said, putting the shard away in her pocket.

"Hold on sec, I just remember something." Sonic said, running to the docks and pick up his two small chest of treasure and ran back to the female cats. "What is that?" Tiara asked. "King Ordger rewarded me with some of his treasure. I didn't want any, but he insisted that I have some of it." Sonic said, opening one of the chest.

Sonic then pulled out some diamonds and pearls and gave it to Blaze, surprising her. "Here Blaze, this is for you." Sonic said, giving the diamonds and pearls in Blaze's hand. "Why Sonic, why are you giving this to me?" Blaze said, looking at the diamonds and pearls in her hand. "Because I want to thank you for giving me this awesome quest. This is a thank you gift from me to you." Sonic gave a thumbs up.

Blaze smiled softly at her hedgehog friend, "Thank you Sonic, I shall cherish these forever in our friendship." Blaze said, as Sonic nodded. The hedgehog then face his manx cat girlfriend, "Don't think I forgot about you Tiara." Sonic said, getting something out of the treasure chest. "Please Sonic, I'm not really into jewelry and….HOLY SMOKES!" Tiara shouted, seeing that Sonic pulled out a big beautiful emerald colored diamond ring.

Sonic laughed at his girlfriend's reaction, "This one is for you." Sonic said, softly grabbing Tiara's hand and placed the ring on one of Tiara's fingers. "This is….beautiful." Tiara said, looking at the diamond ring that Sonic placed on her finger. "Well if you like that, just wait until I give ya that diamond necklace later on." Sonic thought to himself, watching his girlfriend look at her new diamond ring.

"Thanks Sonic, I love it! Even though I'm really not into jewelry myself." Tiara said, still looking at her ring as Sonic laughed. "Well a certain bat friend of my does. She's gonna explode in happiness when I give her some of these." Sonic said, picturing his bat friend Rouge overjoyed by the jewelry.

Sonic then faced Blaze as when he looked at his sword Stinger, "Blaze can I ask you something?" Sonic said. "Sure Sonic, what do you need." Blaze said. "The sword that I have that King Ordger gave me. He said that it once belong to a legendary dark knight that came from another world 4000 years ago. A hero that teamed up with your ancestor, Princess Igni. Do you know anything about this a legendary dark knight." Sonic asked.

Blaze was shocked and looked at Sonic's sword and looked back at Sonic. Blaze turned around and began to think before answering Sonic. "I once read in my ancestor's diary that she once met a young handsome hedgehog with blue eyes and his quills slicked-back. He wore a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck and a monocle over his left eye." Blaze thinking back to her ancestor's diary.

"A hedgehog?" Sonic very curious. "She said, that this hedgehog is a powerful master swordsman. She was quite attracted to his charm and looks and she speaks very fondly about his courage and righteousness. She even called him a hero among heroes as he understood honor and possessed great wisdom." Blaze said.

"But his name is unknown, it something she didn't wish to write down." Blaze said. "I hope it's enough to answer your question." Blaze said. "I think it does answer my question, thanks Blaze." Sonic smiled. "Anyways, I'll open up the portal back to your dimension if you like to right now." Blaze offered. Sonic and Tiara nodded their heads in yes as they followed Blaze to the shrine of the Sol Emeralds.

"Speaking of my ancestor, I would like to ask you a question, Sonic." Blaze said to the hedgehog. "Lay it on me." Sonic said, cheerfully. "A celebration for Princess Igni is coming soon and I would like it if you, Tiara, and the rest of our friends could join the celebration. It would mean the whole world to me if you guys could come." Blaze said.

Sonic and Tiara smiled at Blaze's request, "Sure we love to go, I'll be sure to tell everyone about it so that they can come. It will be a blast." Sonic giving a thumbs up. "Yeah, I'm always down with a party, especially with friends." Tiara cheerful said. "Wonderful, glad to hear it. Thanks." Blaze smiled at the hedgehog and manx cat.

Eventually Sonic and Tiara made it to the shrine, where they said their goodbyes to the lavender princess. "See ya later Blaze, It was nice seeing your world. Let's hang again soon." Tiara said, waving goodbye. "Yes, I'll be looking forward to it, Tiara." The lavender cat responded back. Sonic extended his hand to Blaze, as the two shook hands and nodded at each other.

"See ya Blaze, and thanks again for the quest. It was awesome. King Ordger gives his regards to you by the way." Sonic shaking Blaze's hand. "No problem, I'm glad I called you." Blaze said, When the two stopped shaking hands, Sonic looked at Tiara and jumped into the portal at the same as the portal disappear in thin air.

When Sonic got home, he shared the rest of his treasure with his friends and even told them about his quest in Blaze's dimension and showed them his sword, which he later hangs on the wall of his house and put his red trench coat in his closet next to his "John Smith" outfit that he wore in 1985.

As Sonic predicted, when he gave his friend Rouge the Bat some of the treasure, she was overjoyed and gave Sonic one big bear crushing hug and allowed him to have any free drinks at her club, Club Rouge forever if he decides to visit. Sonic even gave Omega some of his wealth, which the robot put away in his built-in glove department. (Why Eggman made a robot with a built-in glove department is something I'll never know.)

The hedgehog gave some treasure to Team Chaotix and Vector who was very happy, especially since the treasure was enough to pay off the property damage that Charmy caused when he turned into a giant shared his wealth to Cream and her mother Vanilla that helped very much to improve on their lives and health.

Of course Sonic gave some treasure to his little brother Tails, who cash in the money to buy new parts for his Tornado and other equipment for his projects and as well as tickets to a live wrestling show, which he invited Sonic, Knuckles, Honey, and Tiara.

The blue hedgehog gave some of his wealth to Honey, which she used to buy training equipment to train for her match against Tiara in the future. He shared his treasure with Knuckles, who at first didn't want any of the treasure but later accepted and buried it in various parts of Angel Island, since he doesn't have a safe or wallet to keep them in.

The most important thing that happen is that Tiara made Sonic a chili dog like she said she would when they get back home. Sonic happily ate the chili dog, enjoying every taste of it because Tiara spiced up the recipe, much to the hedgehog's delight. Especially since he's been hungry for a chili dog during his quest in Blaze's dimension and his hunger for an epic adventure as been fulfilled. At least, for right now that is.

The End.


End file.
